


Nothing More

by smtsandi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smtsandi/pseuds/smtsandi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was in love with her best friend, who wasn't her's to love. She knew they would never be anything more than that and she's dealing with it the best way she can. How long can she keep these feelings to herself?Fairy Tail AU





	1. Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic, guys! Its my first Nalu fic and also my first mature one so at some point I do intend to add a little smut in there. Not sure how long I'll be writing this for, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, if you see any mistakes please inform me right away! I am the queen of typos and I over look at of things!

It was cold. It was also raining. It was cold and raining. Two things that shouldn’t be happening when you’re an hour walk away from home and you’re only clad in a short blue sundress and open toe sandals. Of course the day twenty-three-year-old Lucy Heartfilia decided walking to the mall and looking cute while doing so was great idea, the weather wanted to make her it’s bitch. It was supposed to be a beautiful sunny day. Perfect for a walk around the city, but now… 

She could have called any of her friends for help, but of course they’d all be away at the moment. Juvia was most likely off at another one of Gray’s photoshoots. Levy was three hours away at a publishing seminar. There was no hope in asking Erza who was currently swamped with work down at the precinct. And there was no way in hell Lucy would ever drive with Cana again.  
She had half a mind to call her father, but for the sake of her sanity that had to be a last resort.  
Lucy could almost hear him voice his discontent for her living out in the city where he couldn’t watch her. He’d send twenty cars to her aid if given the opportunity. Definitely not happening. The bus was another option, but being stuck in a cramped bus for even ten minutes wasn’t really ideal.

“Maybe if I run,” Lucy thought to herself. Sure she’d get soaked, but hoping into comfortable warm clothes was much better than this.  
Lucy stood inside the mall staring out one of its many doors leading to the exit as people hurriedly ran to their vehicles.  
“Need a ride?” A familiar voice calls out making Lucy’s spine tingle. What were the odds it was someone else and she wouldn’t see a salmon haired man, who she had been avoiding, standing behind her? Of course fate was unkind as she finds Natsu Dragneel, her best friend, right in front of her with shopping bags in his hands. She noticed he wasn’t sporting his usual grin as he walked closer to her. 

She blinks blankly for second before answering. “Natsu? What are you doing here?”

He motions to the bags he was carrying. “Got a date with Lisanna tonight figured I’d pick up a few things.” Ah yes, his beloved girlfriend and one of Lucy’s good friends. All around sweetheart Lisanna Strauss. Lisanna was also part of the reason why Lucy kept her distance from the two of them. What was the problem exactly? Well, when you find yourself completely drunk and trying to make out with your friend it’s a bit hard to face them right after. 

A few weeks ago had been Cana’s birthday and like any party Cana has ever thrown, you were expected to drink. And boy did Lucy drink. It had gotten to the point where Natsu was called to take the blonde home. Lucy couldn’t remember much after that, but she would never forget the way his lips felt against hers as she pulled him in for a kiss. The way his lips tasted of cinnamon and spice as she moaned into his mouth. Probably topped the list of the most embarrassing things she’s ever done and when you’re with Natsu that was a long list.  
Natsu had joked it off saying that alcohol makes people do crazy things, but it didn’t change the fact that she kissed him knowing he was with someone else. Lucy admitted to herself long ago that she was in love with the man she spent years being around. Would Natsu ever know? It was highly unlikely. She’d rather be around as a friend than not around because he’d turn her away. If this was as close to him as she was going to get then she wouldn’t complain. However, as of late, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

“So, did you need a ride or…?” He trails off looking outside at the darkened clouds. Lucy follows his gaze out the doors. There was no way she was going to be able to run all the way home. She battled with herself for a moment and while she really wasn’t looking forward to this, accepted his offer.  
Five minutes into their journey the tension was so thick it was almost hard for Lucy to breathe until Natsu finally broke the ice. 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” He says flatly.  
She quickly turns to look at him not knowing what to say. “I-I’ve just been under the radar these past few days.”

“For three weeks?” A pang of guilt rose within Lucy. It wasn’t her intentions to ignore him the way she did, but the thought of what happened made it almost impossible to face him. If she didn’t see him then it didn’t happen. Out of sight, out of mind. 

“Natsu I-“

“Happy misses you.” He cuts her off still not looking in her direction. Happy was Natsu’s odd colored cat who had been in Natsu’s life just as long as Lucy had been in his. Happy had been a kitten on the street when Natsu had found him. A few kids had been tormenting the cat for its blue fur when Natsu stepped in and took him home. And by “stepped in”, he actually beat those kids to a pulp and gave Happy a good home. Happy had immediately taken a liking to Lucy when Natsu would bring him around. Always nuzzling against her leg or passed out in her lap. Happy was adorable, but was also very mischievous.  
“Only thing that fur-ball misses are nicely prepared fishes and my bed.” That earned her a light chuckle from him, loosening the tension between the two. 

Lucy gave him a small smile. “I really am sorry, Natsu. I just…I didn’t want things getting weird between us.”

He gave her a quizzical look. “Weird?” 

Lucy bites down on her bottom lip trying to find the right words. “Yes, weird… Because I did the thing…”  
“You mean when you kissed me?” He asks. 

Lucy blushes slightly and turns to look out the window. How could he say that so casually? “I fell on your lips… Big difference.”  
“So having your tongue shoved down my throat doesn’t equate to a kiss?” He gave her smug look before wincing as she smacks his arm lightly. “Shut up! Only you would joke about something like that!”

“What? I hear you’re not really best friends if you haven’t kissed at least once! That means we made it official!” Lucy places her face in her hands and groans loudly. “You are impossible! How does Lisanna even deal with you?”

Natsu simply shrugs as he pulls up in front of her apartment building. “Must be my boyish charm.”, He wiggles his eyebrows as Lucy rolls her eyes at him. “And don’t worry, the kiss didn’t mean anything so it’s no big deal.” That really didn’t make her feel better. 

“Are we okay now? I really miss you!”, He pouts causing Lucy to giggle and nod happily. “I missed you too!”  
His smile fades as he shows a look feigned with seriousness. “Good because the next time you want to go into hiding you better believe I’ll find you, Lucy Heartfilia. You know I’m not afraid to scale a fire escape and break in!” She knew he’d be crazy enough to do it too.

She giggles. “Now you sound like a stalker! What are you going to do next, kidnap me?”

“You say kidnapping I say making sure I have you by my side, so I can see your face at all times!” Lucy bursts out laughing at his overall lameness. She really did miss this. 

The pair spoke for a good ten minutes allowing the rain to let up to a light drizzle before they said their goodbyes. Once inside her apartment Lucy sighs heavily as she throws herself onto her couch.  
Natsu really was impossible, but she couldn’t imagine her life without him. This was the guy that picked a fight with anyone who would so much as dare look at Lucy the wrong way and would do anything to make her smile. Sure he’s loud, often times obnoxious, and loves picking fights with the wrong people, but that was her best friend. And that was all he would ever be. 

A small frown formed on Lucy’s lips at the thought. Was it bad that she was jealous of Lisanna? That was her friend and she was jealous because she got a part of Natsu, Lucy knew she could never have. What kind of friend would feel like this knowing her two friends were happy? “A horrible one…,” She thought to herself. 

Lucy buries her face deeper into the soft cushions of her couch and sighs. She really needs to get over this whole unrequited love thing so she can live a decent life. Natsu Dragneel is a good guy who’s in a good place with his girlfriend. Lucy was going to support them because that’s what friends do. Now if only her heart would understand that concept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda forgot to update on here! Oopsie! Well here is Chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think!

 

Mondays were probably the worst days of the week. After a few days of sleeping in, not staring absentmindedly at a computer screen or Lucy's personal favorite not having to deal with her overzealous coworkers; coming back to it all definitely made Mondays the bane of Lucy's existence.

"Lucy, that story you did on the Orland family was so cool! Who would have thought we'd be the first to get the big scoop on one of Fiore's wealthiest families? Drug smuggling? So cool!" Jason, Lucy's fellow journalist yells out as he drops a freshly printed magazine of Sorcerer Weekly on her desk. Sorcerer Weekly, while it was an odd name, was one if not the most popular publication. From celebrity gossips to political issues, Sorcerer Weekly was the one stop shop for all things newsworthy. Lucy had gotten the job there as intern during her college years and quickly moved up the ranks. She would like to believe it was because of her skills as a writer and not because the Heartfilia blood ran through her veins.

Lucy gave the man a halfhearted smile as she leans back in her chair and stretches. Jason really was a sweetheart, but sometimes his hyperactive nature when it involved a good story was a bit much. "Thanks! The public deserves to know the truth and I love bringing them just that." Jason smiles brightly giving her another round of praise and leaves her to her work.

Lunch time soon came around and Lucy found herself sitting at a local café catching up with one of her closest girlfriends, Levy McGarden.

"So, how was the seminar?"

Lucy only received and exasperated sigh as a response from the blue haired woman. "That bad?"

"They all thought I was cute and assumed I was some wet behind the ears high school intern who wanted to play with the big boys. When they found out I was the daughter of the McGarden's they asked for my father!"

"Yikes…"

"When they realized I was one of the guest speakers someone had the nerve to say my presentation was amazing, but my father would have "drove it home" in…get this French!"

Lucy snorts. It was a big mistake on anyone's part to assume Levy McGarden was just an adorable bundle of brains, she was a polyglot queen who loved her books. She learned more languages than most ever would in a lifetime and applies it to not only her daily life, but her job as well. Never let her normally quiet demeanor fool you. "Did you curse him out?"

"You bet your ass I did, in the most diplomatic way too! They all thought I'd need a translator, but jokes on them! I didn't master twenty difference languages for nothing! Gajeel practically died laughing when we got back to the hotel room."

Lucy could only laugh as her friend angrily shoved a forkful of chicken salad in her mouth. Levy might have been short for her age, but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind when provoked. A trait her boyfriend found to be "hottest thing ever".

"But enough about me, are you still hiding out from Natsu?" Lucy tenses at the name and gave her friend an embarrassed look. "I…I tried, but he found me at the mall."

Levy's eyes widen. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"It slipped my mind?" Lucy laughs nervously. Levy definitely wasn't buying that, but dropped it to get to the point. Lucy relayed all that happened during her encounter with Natsu earning nods and giggles from her friend.

"I'm sure he wasn't all too happy about you avoiding him."

Lucy looks away sheepishly. "Was it really that obvious?"

Levy raises an eyebrow. "Three days in and I was already getting the "Have you heard from Lucy" calls."

"Oh gosh…."

"I'm amazed you were able to evade him for as long as you did."

"I'm surprised he didn't burn down all of Magnolia trying to find me." The two women laughed at the thought.

"It's sad that he would do it too. Which makes it even more strange that he didn't try harder to seek you out."

Knowing that hardheaded man, he would do everything in his power to make sure Lucy was in his sights. She was sick for a day? He'd skip out on work just to make sure she was okay. Move to another country? He'd move there too. Hell he'd probably be on the plane with her. Even if she told him to stay away from her the chances of him actually listening were….well he'd never listen to her.

"I did get a few calls and texts, but it wasn't anything crazy. Maybe it would be weird considering..." She trails off. "Considering you shoved your tongue down his throat?" Levy asks casually.

Lucy chokes as if air itself was stuck in her throat. Again, how could someone say that so simply and expect her not to die from embarrassment? "Why are you repeating what he said?! That is not what I did!"

"From what you told me, that is exactly what you did." Levy grins winking at Lucy.

"Are you two trying to gang up on me?"

Taking a sip of her drink Levy smiles. "Wouldn't be the first time, Lu."

Lucy groans leaning back in her chair. Natsu wasn't the only one who lived to tease the young woman. Levy was a master of poking fun at Lucy's expense. "Aside from that, what I did was unforgivable. Lisanna is my friend and I kissed her boyfriend, Levy. It would be weird to just blow up my phone right after that and he knows it."

"I'm sure he was just giving you space, but knowing Natsu he needed his daily dose of Lucy. And Lisanna isn't some crazy girlfriend that hates the fact that you two are practically joined at the hip. She respects your friendship just like you respect their relationship."

The blonde pouts slightly. "I still feel horrible."

"Because you kissed someone else's boyfriend or because you're not sorry about it?"

It took Lucy a moment to respond to her friend's inquiry and her answer alone made her feel even worse.

"Both…"

xxx

The day had passed relatively quick after Lucy's lunch with Levy. After about an hour of dealing with "Super Cool Jason" and meetings with other coworkers for the rest of the afternoon, Lucy found herself laying lazily in her couch by the evening. A bowl of ice cream in one hand and the remote in the other. She had aimlessly flipped through the channels about a dozen times before she finally settled on watching Access Fiore. It was a popular show for those who would rather listen to celebrity gossips through the television than read about it.

"Popular model turned singer Mirajane Strauss has just announced her engagement to longtime boyfriend, MMA fighter, Laxus Dreyar. Sources say the couple will have a small wedding containing mostly family and friends by next year. Congrats to the happy couple and rest in peace to all her hopeful fans who have been crushed by the news. I know I'm one of them," Says one of the reporters.

Lucy smiles as a white haired woman pops up on the screen in the form of a picture, happily hugging a muscular blond haired man. It was news Lucy was already aware for more than a week, but it was still nice to know it was no longer a secret.

Mirajane was another friend Lucy had the pleasure of knowing. She was the oldest amongst the Strauss siblings, with her brother Elfman the second oldest and Lisanna being the youngest. The three of them were very close despite having the demanding jobs that they did.

Mira had gotten her start after being scouted by a talent agency at the age of sixteen and quickly became the Sweetheart of Fiore. She charmed everyone with her dazzling smile, beautiful singing, and nicely proportioned body that most people envied. She also went by another name that many rarely used, the She-Devil. A moniker created during her younger years and let's just say Mira's talent wasn't just stealing hearts. That was a particular side of Mira that Lucy only saw a few times and it was a good thing it was never directed at her.

Elfman soon followed his sister into the spotlight but as Beast Soul, a well-known wrestler known for his "manly" takedowns. Lastly, Lisanna went down a different path and became a zoologist due to her love of animals. Not as big as the other two, but it paid well and she was able to do what she loved the most. All three were different and yet Lucy couldn't imagine them not being as close as they are.

The reporter continued on. "In other news, as many know Jiemma Orland CEO of Sabertooth Collections was arrested early Friday morning after evidence of his involvement with the production of the new gateway drug Daemonium surfaced. A press conference will be held Friday morning by his daughter and CFO Minerva Orland. With the company taking as long as it is to respond can damage control really be done or is this the end of Sabertooth?"

A video was then shown of a rather large man with white hair being escorted out of large building in hand cuffs by police men. Lucy grimaced at the sight. While she did not know the man personally, the Heartfilias and Orlands were acquaintances who often were at the same social gatherings. Lucy had met the older man's daughter a few times at these gatherings, but they never meshed well. If you didn't own at least three houses, then you weren't worth her time.

That was the kind of person Minerva was. She belittled people who worked under her and acted entitled to just about anything. Lucy was glad her parents raised her to appreciate the small things in life and allowed her to live among people who didn't have the luxury of flying out to Dubai for their birthday.

A small buzz from her phone breaks her away from her thoughts. She smiles brightly when she realizes it was a text message and who it was from, but instantly frowns at the message itself.

**Natsu:** Happy and I have agreed to sue you

She stares at the message in confusion before finally replying.

**Lucy:** For what?

**Natsu:** Child neglect…

**Lucy:** What are you talking about?!

**Natsu:** As Happy's mom you have failed to provide for him. Sooooo…

**Lucy:** I don't remember agreeing to be that blue furball's parent.

**Natsu:** Denying your child and name calling? The judge will looooove this.

**Lucy:** Ignoring you now.

**Natsu:** If you wanna make this right you should come over on Friday and feed us.

Like that was ever going to happen. She proceeds to ignore the messages as she mindlessly messes around with her phone. Seconds later a new message surfaces.

**Natsu:** Are you really going to let me and Happy die from neglect?

**Natsu:** You're breaking our hearts

**Natsu:** Lucy.

**Natsu:** Luuuuucy!

She wasn't going to break.

**Natsu:** Luce…

Nope!

**Natsu:** LUIGI!

**Lucy:** ….

**Natsu:** ….

**Lucy:** NO!

**Natsu:** Awww please?

**Natsu:** You can't see it but I'm pouting right now.

**Lucy:** Why can't Lisanna do it?

There was no response from him for five minutes or so, fueling the nervousness that lingered at the pit at Lucy's stomach. Was she out of line? Of course not. This was something that a girlfriend was supposed to do. If you were hungry then call up the person who should be doing things like cook for you.

Another ping from her phone startled the blonde.

**Natsu:** Because she has better things to do.

Lucy frowns reading over his response. Was he insinuating that she had nothing better to do than cater to him and his gluttonous lazy cat's needs?

**Lucy:** What's that supposed to mean?!

**Natsu:** IT MEANS I BETTER SEE YOU AT MY PLACE WITH A BAG OF GROCERIES!

**Lucy:** I'm not doing it!

**Natsu:** THEN I'LL SEE YOU IN COURT!

He was lucky that Lucy's phone was dying or their battle of words would have continued for at least another hour. She bids him good night and only received three big smiley faces and one that looked too much like a smirking devil in return.

Finding the strength to finally rise from her comfortable position in the couch, headed into her bedroom. She prayed she wouldn't be sent out to the press conference, but something told her she was going to be in middle of the hustle and bustle of it all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd done! Not much went down this chapter, but I still hope it was somewhat entertaining. The conversation between Natsu and Lucy was my favorite to write and I will say that their conversation was suppose to be in bold, but I couldn't figure out how to do that here. Remember to review and keep on the look out for the chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, everyone! So excited to bring you the next update! I wanted to post these at least every week and I'm a little behind on this week's chapter, but I hope it's still just as good! I tried my best to edit and rewrite a few parts! I'm nervous as heck now! Be kind to me!

Lucy was never one for press conferences. They were long and always crowded with reporters who either had no idea what personal space was or would cut your leg off just to get their questions answered first. She would have given anything to be back at the office rather than deal with this, but after a call from her boss to discuss a potential raise if she attended this function, who was she to refuse?

Lucy had been lucky enough to find a spot closer towards the back. Speakers tend to give people in the front first dibs on questions, but her face and name still held weight among the public. Another reason why she wasn't fond of being surrounded by these blood suckers. Fake reading glasses and putting her hair in a bun can only do so much. She liked the idea of making a clean get away should any problems arise and kept herself closer to the exit.

Once everyone was seated all eyes and cameras were focused on the stage where a young woman, most would guess to be in her late twenty's, emerged from the side. She walks towards the podium with confidence that you would probably need if you're a woman in this business. The flashes of camera's hitting her tan skin perfectly and she had a smile that practically lit up the room. The woman, who soon introduces herself to the crowd as Minerva Orland, knew how to get everyone's attention with just her energy alone.

"Good Morning, ladies and gentlemen. I will make this fairly quick and we'll move on to questions. As you all know, I am here to speak on the recent detainment of my father, Jiemma Orland. Our company, Sabertooth Collections, has always provided the finest clothing to stores worldwide. It has been doing so for the past Forty years and we have our loyal consumers to thank for that." The speech went on for about another thirty minutes before one of the guards lightly taps Minerva on her shoulder, whispering in her ear. There was a look of annoyance for only a second, but the raven haired woman pressed on.

"We would like to continue to be a brand that is trustworthy and as such, I will be acting as a substitute CEO of Sabertooth Collections until further notice. Thank you. All questions, comments, and concerns are welcome."

Hands immediately shot up from the sea of reporters and hollers of Minerva's name sounded all over the room. Minerva points over to a middle aged man indicating that she has chosen him to speak.

"Does this mean that the money used to fund Sabertooth Collections could have potentially been dirty money?" The man asks.

"We have been cooperating with the Magnolia police to make sure, Mr. Orland's misdeeds have not seeped into the company. Next question."

The questions came pouring in for the next ten minutes and the more she spoke the more Lucy began jotting down notes. It wasn't as easy as it looked when one sentenced answers were the only things the crowd received, but they were probably twisting her words to make it seem a little more "juicy".

"Is it true that your father might be tied to the recent cases of missing people?" Lucy's head shot up in time to see who had asked that question. It was a young woman dressed in a white and blue sheath dress. She had short light blue hair and brown eyes that were oddly filled with so much determination. She seemed oddly familiar, but Lucy couldn't figure out where she had seen her before.

Lucy had heard about the disappearances through the news and Erza, who was currently working the case. People of all ages taken and never to be seen or heard from again. The kidnappings weren't frequent, but it was enough to keep a lot of people on their toes. Why would Jiemma Orland be a part of something like that? Lucy writes that question down on a separate sheet of paper for later evaluation.

Lucy notices a small twitch at the corner of Minerva's lips, but her smile remains the same. Whispers could be heard and flashes from different cameras sporadically popped in the Orland heiress' face as the people await an answer.

"I am not sure where you received such information, but I can assure everyone here that, that nothing to do with my father. No more questions." With that abrupt ending, Minerva briskly walks off the stage and is escorted into a separate room.

Reporters repeatedly call out her name while snapping multiple pictures until security promptly told them it was time to leave.

Lucy manages to slip by the security and finds a nearby restroom and enters a vacant stall, where she quickly loses her glasses, loosens hair and takes off the press badge she wore around her neck. She wanted to get an idea of what was really going on and what better way to do that, than to speak to substitute CEO herself? Only way to do that was to not look like she was just another reporter looking for a fresh story. Leaving the stall, Lucy immediately spots the same woman who caused the sudden ending to conference by the sink. Feeling eyes on her the woman quickly turns around and does a double take.

"Lucy! I never thought I would see you again!" The woman exclaims happily.

Slightly embarrassed Lucy fidgets uncomfortably. "I don't mean to be rude but I honestly can't remember where I've seen you before."

"Oh, my manners! Yukino Agria. You were kind of my guardian angel at Magnolia University."

The realization hit Lucy like a ton of bricks. Yukino was a junior when Lucy decided to take her under her wing during her senior year. Yukino was a sweet girl, but would often let her peers take advantage of her kindness. Lucy brought it upon herself to help the girl as much as she could and even got her interested in writing. However, they had lost contact with each other once Lucy graduated. "Oh right, I see you decided to join the wonderful world of journalism."

Yukino giggles softly and nods. "Yes, it's not as easy as it looks, but it pays the bills."

Lucy laughs and an idea suddenly forms in her head. Maybe Yukino could give her a little more to go on about this whole thing. "It's actually a good thing I that I found you! I had a question completely off the record."

Yukino tilts her head in confusion.

"What makes you think Sabertooth has anything to do with these kidnappings."

Yukino's expression grew grim and she lets out an exasperated sigh. She looks around to make sure they were completely alone. A little suspicious, but smart considering who could be listening. "My sister…. You remember Sorano?"

Sorano was a junior when Lucy had entered college. From what Lucy could remember, Sorano Agria was not the nicest student and often found herself with the wrong crowd. She had a weird obsession all things angelic which was the complete opposite of her personality. To put it simply, Sorano and Yukino were complete opposites.

"She was the last person to be taken. Reports say she was last spotted in this very building before she disappeared. I know it's a long shot, but for the line of work she does I have to think of every possibility."

There wasn't much Lucy could say to that but offered her condolences none the less. She wouldn't know what to do if something happened to her family. "You mentioned she had a line of work?"

"That…is something I really can't say. I do apologize…" There was a look in her eyes, a look of wanting to tell her or at least tell someone of what she knew, but the risks would be too great. Lucy only nods. The information she gave her wasn't much but something told Lucy a talk with Erza was long overdue.

"I do hope the police find your sister, Yukino. If I hear anything I'll be sure to let you know."

Yukino smiles brightly, "Thank you so much."

And with that Lucy excuses herself from the restroom. The room that was once filled with reporters was almost completely empty, but it appeared that Minerva and two men, who Lucy could only assume to be her bodyguards, had returned. "I don't care what you have to do, but you two need to handle it." It sounded like Ms. Orland wasn't too happy.

As if sensing a presence one of the guards, a young man with medium length jet black hair turns around.

"Conference is over," he says flatly. The man next to him with the blonde spiky hair turns to face Lucy and holds up a hand. "Get lost, blondie." Blondie? Pot meet kettle. His face was set in such a cocky way that it almost rivaled Natsu's. Almost.

Minerva looks over their shoulders completely uninterested in whoever wished to speak with her, but her eyes soon widen once she spots Lucy. She rests a hand on the blonde one's shoulders and gently pushes him to the side to get a better view of the woman in front of her.

"Now don't be rude, Sting. I highly doubt miss Lucy Heartfilia means us any harm." Minerva pulls Lucy in for a welcoming hug then proceeds to kiss both sides of her cheeks. Greetings like this always made Lucy feel like she was on an episode of one of those reality shows with all the rich women. They'll kiss you on the cheek while stabbing you in the back.

Minerva pulls back with a large smile. "Well you're a sight for a sight for sore eyes, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy returns the smile with one of her own. "Just Lucy is fine or if you want to be original there is Blondie." She looks over at the one referred to as Sting and gives him a smug look. He scoffs and looks back over at Minerva.

"I expect a detailed report once you and Rogue are done. Now, leave so that I can play catch up with an old friend." Friend? Since when were they ever friends? Lucy tolerated the woman only out of obligation to her parents, but anything going pass acquaintances was stretching it. Sting and Rogue nod in understanding and take their leave, leaving the two women to their business.

"How long has it been? Two years?" Not long enough.

"Give or take. I apologize for not seeing you sooner, but I wanted to personally send my condolences to you. I know this might not be easy."

Minerva smiles sadly. "I appreciate your sympathy. Despite choosing such a tasteless job, you know very well that women like us have to maintain the image of our family. When our parents slack off it is up to us to keep our family name afloat." Lucy's eyebrow twitches at the small dig at her choice of work, but she couldn't help but notice the venomous sting towards the end of Minerva's words. Lucy knew from past encounters that the father-daughter duo was not as close as the public believed them to be. Her father always insinuated that the older Orland man was not the most loving father and only threw money at his daughter just so she would leave him be.

"I completely understand where you're coming from. If you happen to need anything at all, please know that I'm here." Probably one of the biggest lies Lucy would have to tell today.

"Thank you, Lucy." That was her cue to get out of there but she was quickly stopped by Minerva.

"Actually, there is one thing I request of you." When people extend their help its more out of courtesy than anything else. Or at least in this case Lucy really wasn't expecting Minerva to need anything from her nor did she genuinely want to do anything for her.

Was she being a horrible person again? Most likely, but this time she didn't feel as bad.

"And what might that be?" Lucy asks.

"As you know, my family throws a charity event every year to support orphanages across Fiore. Since my father will not be present, I will be throwing the annual event next week Saturday and I would love for you to attend. Knowing that a Heartfilia will be in attendance will motivate others to be there as well. It'll also prove that you're not the forgotten heiress of the great Jude and Layla Heartfilia." There was another twitch of irritation and Lucy had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself grounded. But the woman was really pushing her luck.

Even looking at her mock-up of a smile, like she didn't just insult her twice, made Lucy want to throw the closest thing at her. How much jail time would one get for assault? She'd have to say goodbye to her raise and she definitely couldn't have that.

"I would love to accept, but I had promised my parents I would see them next weekend. With mom being sick my visits might become more frequent." Lucy's mom had come down with a cold only just recently, but was still able to function around their countryside home normally. There really was no reason for her to visit her parents, but Minerva didn't need to know that.

With a soft sigh Minerva feigned another smile. "That is a shame…" Was there a bit of irritation in her voice? Of course there would be. Orland heiress can't get what she wants, but has to play it off. Typical. "If you happen to change your mind, please let me know and give your parents my regards."

That ended their conversation and Lucy soon found herself outside the Sabertooth Collections building. If she were to ever see that woman again it would be too soon.

Lucy started her journey back to the Sorcerer Weekly office mentally running through the things she would have to accomplish. There were a lot of key points she wanted to bring up to her boss about the conference, but a few things made Lucy feel it was best to keep away from company.

"Lucy!" She hears a voice shout out completely startling her.

She quickly turns to see the very woman she had hoped to evade. "L-Lisanna?"

Just like Natsu, Lisanna unknowingly became someone Lucy did not want to see and she had hoped it wasn't as obvious to her as it was to Natsu. It wasn't going to be forever, but at least until the guilty feelings had subsided or if she died. Dying seemed like the most obvious choice at this point. Was death by guilty conscience even a thing? "I thought you worked more uptown?"

"I'm actually leaving for a big trip, so I was visiting the shopping district to gather a few things." Lucy eyes the shopping bags in the young woman's hands. "Oh! Mind if I ask where?"

"It's a research facility in…" Lisanna trails off seeming as if she wasn't ready to disclose that bit of information.

"It's okay, if you can't say. You know how nosy I get sometimes," Lucy laughs sheepishly.

"It's not that at all! It's something I haven't even told Mira and big brother about, but I was invited to observe a new research facility in Edolas. So I'll be gone for a few weeks."

Lucy's eyes widen in surprise. Edolas was a whole country away that was formally under dictatorship. Only a few years ago was there an uprising and the former king had to step down. From what Lucy heard, it had turned into a very habitable country.

"That's great! When are you leaving?"

"Friday! I have to meet a few colleagues in Hargeon that morning and then leave out from there." That was probably why Natsu wanted her to come over. He was going to be by himself and probably needed Lucy to wait on him hand and foot. Definitely not happening.

"If I don't get to see you before you go, have a safe trip," Lucy says with a smile.

"Will do," Lisanna says as she looks down at her watch. "Ah! I'm late for lunch with Mira! I'll make sure to call you before I leave."

"Looking forward to it!" Lucy exclaims happily.

"And if you can," Lisanna pauses as if she was trying to find the right words to say. "Please take care of Natsu for me?" Lucy could have sworn there was a small crack in the woman's voice. If she didn't know any better, it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. That would have been a complete contradiction to the happiness spread across her face.

It would make sense to feel sad, right? You're going to be away from your boyfriend for who knows how long. You'll be stuck in a country where communication won't be as easy and without friends or family by your side. It was an intimidating thought.

Lucy pulls her friend in for a tight hug. "As long as you're okay, he'll be fine."

If Lucy had to be honest, she was glad he chose Lisanna instead of some random girl who would never care for him the way she did. She kept him on his toes, he wasn't nearly as destructive as before, and he only finds himself in five fights a week instead of ten. Lisanna was good for him. It pained her more than anything to think it, but she really was good for that idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended it right there for you guys! Don't be too mad, but our favorite flamebrain will appear again soon! I promise! Gaaah! I hope things made sense and flowed nicely! I'm gonna pray I didn't mess up anywhere! As always please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst! I've been so busy that I forgot to actually post on here!! Please forgive me! I have a beta who edits my work now! Once you get into the later chapters, you'll notice a bit of a difference! Also, forgot how to bold on here. Was that ever a thing?!

Friday soon reared its beautiful head and by the end of the day Lucy was ready enjoy the next couple of days at home. Lucy found walking to be a really good thing. It made up for the fact that she would rather eat her way to happiness, instead of going to the gym like a normal person. Having an apartment that was about a ten-minute walk away also played within her favor. It was partially the reason why she decided to work late on this very night.

However, there was unsettling feeling that Lucy could not get rid of. Halfway into her stroll she felt as if she was being watched. It was almost as if someone was waiting for the right moment to pounce. It was then she became hyperaware of her surroundings. While the streets were not completely deserted, Lucy did not want to leave anything up to chance.

It was a message from Erza. Lucy had almost forgotten she had sent out a text to her friend earlier in the day, asking to meet up over the weekend.

 **Erza:** Meet me at Fairy Tail tomorrow morning.

With her intention to respond, Lucy had not noticed an oncoming stranger and soon found herself colliding with the person's chest. She rubs her nose slightly trying to soothe the faint pain that lingered.

"Sorry about that I-Dan?" Before her stood, Dan Straight, former captain of the Magnolia Knights and Lucy's ex-boyfriend. The two had met during Lucy's junior year of college and had dated for almost a year before Dan moved away. They both, mostly Dan, believed a long distance relationship would never work for them and mutually broke things off.

The brown haired man smiled widely at Lucy. "Lucy, fancy meeting you in these parts!"

She returns his smile with one of her own. "I didn't know you were back in Magnolia."

"I just flew in today for business thought I'd see the sights." He gives her a good glance over, causing the blonde to blush slightly. "Is it possible for me to think that you've gotten even more beautiful since the last time I saw you?"

The blush deepened on her delicate cheeks. "You've always been a sweetheart, Dan."

"For a pretty lady such as you I just can't help myself." Lucy pushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear and laughs. "It was really nice seeing you again, but I really have to get home."

"Wait! I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out for coffee? Maybe we could catch up?" His request completely caught Lucy off guard.

"That's sweet of you to ask but… I… uh… well…" It had been awhile since Lucy went out on an actual date. The string of luck she had with men really wasn't something she was proud to speak of. They were either only after her money or sex and sometimes both. Dan was a bit different. He treated her like a princess throughout their entire relationship. He gave her flowers, bought her things she really didn't need and was more than supportive of her interests.

"Do we have a problem?" A male voice called out.

Lucy looks past Dan to see a tall young man with jet black hair, who had an evident scowl on his face. Next to him stood a woman with blue hair that almost reminded Lucy of Levy's, but it wasn't as dark. Her expression on the other hand was one filled with worry. "Gray? Juvia?"

Dan folds his arms over his chest, completely unmoved by the death glare Gray sent his way. "Not that it's any of your business, but Lucy and I were in the middle of a conversation, Fullbuster."

"Lucy is always going to be my business and from the looks of it, she doesn't want anything to do with you, Straight."

Lucy's friends never cared for Dan in the slightest. Gray Fullbuster happened to be one of the more vocal ones who greatly disapproved of their relationship. Gray was very protective of Lucy when it came to the men in her life. It was never in a jealous boyfriend kind of way, but more like an older brother. He made it perfectly clear that if any of them so much as made her cry, they'd be in the hospital in a heartbeat.

Dan gave an annoyed sigh before turning his gaze back to Lucy. "It seems we'll have to cut our meeting short, beautiful. I'll be at the Legion Corps building all week if you want to talk." And just like that he was gone, leaving the three friends behind.

"Thanks," Lucy said with a sigh of relief.

Gray shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "Don't mention it. You know I can't stand that guy."

Juvia locked her arms closer around Gray's, pulling herself closer to him. "Juvia has never been very fond of him either. He always gave weird looks in my direction…"

"Dan has always been a weird one," Lucy said, giving Juvia an apologetic look.

"Want us to walk you home?" Gray finally asked before motioning to the direction of her apartment.

Lucy waves them off. "You guys don't have to do that for little old me."

Juvia shook her head. "It's no trouble! Juvia wants to make sure Lucy gets home safe."

"Yeah, with all these random kidnappings, there's no telling who's next." Gray added.

They both had a point and right now, Lucy wasn't ready to deal with anyone else. She wasn't completely defenseless, but if men half her size had become victims to these kidnappings, then a good Lucy Kick wouldn't mean a damn thing. She took the couple up on their offer and they soon began their walk to Lucy's apartment.

The trek to the apartment wasn't as unnerving with Gray and Juvia to keep Lucy company. Gray spoke of his grueling hours in front of cameras for his latest photoshoot. The modeling world wasn't really his scene, as he would much rather put his artistic abilities to better use. His father was an ice sculptor, known for his intricate designs and attention to detail. Gray had hoped to follow in his footsteps, but it seemed as if fate had different plans for him.

He had a horrible habit of discarding his clothes at inopportune moments. In the middle of a fight with Natsu? He was practically half naked. Trying to convince cops you weren't trying to have a skinny dipping party on private property? Stark naked. Once you get over the initial shock it was really a normal thing for him to be without clothing. Not that many complained; his body was a work of art all on its own. Gray took pride in his appearance and if he wasn't at the gym, he was doing other things to keep his body in check. Which is how he was scouted by a modeling agency halfway into college. A body someone could bounce quarters off of and had no problem stripping? The modeling world ate him right up.

Lucy knew Gray couldn't complain too much because if it weren't for the job he had now, his relationship with Juvia wouldn't have flourished like it did. The mild mannered young woman did everything in her power to get Gray to notice her. After a little perseverance and a bit of jealousy, the pair made their relationship official. Lucy made a mental note to ask Juvia for tips for future relationships later on.

Once they made it to the large apartment building, Lucy bade the couple goodnight and made her way inside. Reaching into her humble abode, Lucy turned on the lights and rested her things on the nearby counter.

"What took you so long?" A more than familiar voice mumbled, causing Lucy to cover her mouth to suppress a scream. There on her couch laid Natsu and a blue bundle of fur she deduced to be Happy casually laying on his chest. The two of them looked quite comfortable laying there, as if it was completely normal for them to passed out on her couch.

"What are you doing here? How did you eve- I don't want to know." Natsu, who still had his eyes closed, shifted slightly on the couch and yawned. Happy sat up from his spot on Natsu's chest once he heard Lucy's voice and trotted over to nuzzle himself against her, purring softly. Sure, he was craving for her affection now, but when he got too comfortable he was a major brat.

"We're giving you one last chance," Natsu said tiredly. "Either you play a role in your son's life or suffer the consequences."

Lucy looked at Natsu in disbelief. Was he trying to turn this into a custody battle over his cat? She picked Happy up and carried him back to his owner. She lightly tossed the cat back onto Natsu's chest, earning a groan from the man. He scrunched his face up and opened one eye to see Lucy staring down at him with a look of discontent.

"First of all, I'm not his mother. I don't know where you got that idea from. Second, you're the one who stopped coming by. I'm not traveling uptown just to feed Happy or you for that matter. That is not my job." She mumbled that last part and looked away with a huff.

Natsu sat up and frowned. "I didn't stop coming by. You were avoiding me, remember?" Lucy huffed and walked into her bedroom to change into comfortable clothing, completely ignoring his retort.

"We made a verbal agreement to take care of Happy. You gotta take care of me so I can take care of him." That almost made sense. Too bad this was Natsu and he never made sense. She reemerged from her room clad in only a pink tank top and red sweatpants.

"Lisanna made that agreement void when she became your girlfriend." Lucy had hoped her statement didn't sound as bitter as it did to her; thankfully the pout that was etched on Natsu's face told her he didn't pick up on it.

"All we want is a nice home cooked meal. Is that so wrong?"

"Why is it my job to give that to you? Besides, I haven't gone grocery shopping yet so you're out of luck."

"We stocked your fridge with stuff, so no excuses." He let out another yawn.

She looked at him in confusion. "You what?"

"Check it out," he said while falling back onto the couch.

There was no way Natsu took it upon himself to buy food just so she could cook for him. She couldn't have been more wrong. Her fridge and pantry were completely full of her usual snacks and other edible items that ranged from meat to milk.

"How…?" She asked in disbelief.

He looked over at her as if she had six heads. "With money?" He made it sound like that was the obvious answer. "And I've been here for hours, so I had to pass the time somehow."

She was still in complete awe at the amount of ingredients and snacks that filled her kitchen. "This is… I… Wait, did you spend almost all your money on food for me?"

"Who said all of that is for you? Kind of selfish, Luigi." There was a sound of hurt in his voice, but Lucy paid it no mind.

She glares over at him from the kitchen. "I can't stand you!"

"And yet here we are." He grinned, finally taking it upon himself to get off of the couch. Happy leaped off of him and made his way to some unknown part of the apartment. With little to no effort, Natsu finally managed to convince his friend to attend to his wants.

In about an hour, they had found themselves sitting around Lucy's small dining table eating while Happy preoccupied himself with cut up pieces of fish in a small bowl. Natsu practically inhaled his meal as Lucy carefully ate her own food. All of her training on proper etiquette was still embedded within her; there was no way she could ever eat the way her friend did.

Looking over at him cautiously, Lucy bit down on her bottom lip. There were unanswered questions she had for Natsu and maybe this was the perfect time to ask.

"Lisanna left this morning, right? How are you taking it?"

His dinner seemed to be a hell of a lot more interesting than she was, but he managed to answer her all the same. "I'm not crying over it if that's what you're asking."

Her eyes narrow at him. "I'm not expecting you to cry. She's going to be gone for a long period of time. Doesn't… doesn't that bother you? If it were me I'd want to call her at least once a day. Or visit her as much as I could.

"Are you even listening to me?" He looked up at her for a minute with his mouth still full of food and blinked blankly.

"Got any seconds?" He asked.

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose together and sighed. "Why do I even bother?" She pushed her own plate over to him and with no hesitation, Natsu devoured what was left on the plate.

Natsu leaned back in his chair and happily pat his stomach. "Can me and Happy spend the night?"

"You're already here so might as well." She sighed.

Natsu stared at her in disbelief. "You're not gonna fight me on it?"

Lucy shrugged. "What's the point? You're just going to do the opposite of what I say."

"You know me so well." She rolled her eyes at that and got up to clear the table.

"You still got some of my stuff here?" During his many visits, Natsu had a tendency of leaving his clothes whenever he slept over. It was to the point that Lucy decided it best to keep them in a separate drawer for occasions like this. Did Lisanna even know about their sleepovers? That would probably be a weird conversation to bring up. "They're right where they always are and I think I still have your old toothbrush." Was her reply. She looked behind her to Natsu had already walked off to find his clothes.

Ten minutes had past when Lucy had not heard from the man and went to check on him. Halfway across the apartment loud snores emitted from her room. Did he really pass out in her bed? There was no need for any further questions when the answer stared her in the face. There he was, almost in the same position she found him in earlier, fast asleep in her bed with Happy curled up at his side. Drool slowly rolling from his mouth to his cheek and his hair already showed signs of bed head. The sight alone made Lucy want to giggle softly to herself.

As much as they were a bother from time to time, Lucy had to admit that she missed having Natsu and Happy around. Having solitude in this spacious apartment wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

Lucy walked over to the opposite side of the bed and carefully sat next to the duo. She smiled softly and reached over to gently caress Natsu's salmon colored locks. She used to joke about them being pink, only to have Natsu become adamant about his hair being salmon. A small smile formed on Natsu's lips and he leaned into her caresses. This time Lucy did giggle. That had to be the cutest thing she had seen in a long time. He reminded her too much of a kitten in this state. It was odd to compare Natsu to anything adorable when he was like a fire breathing dragon, especially when provoked, but in this moment, he looked so vulnerable.

What was it like to see this side him? What was it like to see the sweet side of Natsu Dragneel and know that all that he did and will do was because he loved you? Was it wrong to want to know the feeling of being with him, waking up to him, and being loved by him? There were many nights Lucy thought of his arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace as if to protect her from the rest of the world.

"She's so lucky," Lucy said softly as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Why was this so hard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!! *collapses* Hope you enjoyed this part and get ready for chapter 5! It'll be in Natsu's POV! *gasps* Maybe we can find out why he's not really talking about Lisanna? Have you guys noticed that? And will we see more of Dan? Maybe?! Stay tuned for more stuff coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with a new chapter! I do apologize for making you all wait so long!

The clock that rested on the nightstand read 4:30am and Natsu must have been awake for a total of five minutes. He had been lazily staring at the ceiling above him with only one thing plaguing his mind.

 _"Please stay with me."_ How could simple words prevent a man from sleeping? This was a problem Natsu seemed to have a lot of lately and it was really messing with his sleep schedule. You would think that after long hours at the station that he would be dead to the world, but a simple phrase prevented all that.

The only thing really helping was how comfortable the bed he was currently occupying actually was. It smelled nice too. Lucy's bed always smelled like a tropical rainforest was smack dab in the middle of the room. It was the total opposite of his bed which was beyond its prime and smelled too much of smoke.

Natsu finally forced to roll himself out of the bliss that was Lucy's bed and quickly realized Happy was nowhere to be found. Probably walking around as he often did around this time.

Lucy laid there curled up on the couch. Her arms folded over the armrest with her head resting on top. The TV played what looked to be an infomercial on some cheap looking perfume. If the late hours weren't enough to make her pass out, then a short man in a white suit jumping around would do the trick.

Natsu gathered her up in his arms, doing his best not to wake her. She murmured incoherent words as she unconsciously set herself in his arms.

It wasn't the first time he'd had to carry her off to bed like this. It was only weeks ago that the blonde could hardly get herself to bed prompting him to carry her there himself. He had made a mental note to mock her about the whole ordeal, but never got the chance.

Making it to her bedroom, Natsu gently placed her down onto the bed and pulled the pink covers over her. Happy jumped up beside the unconscious woman, nuzzling himself against her. It was a clear indication that he had no intentions of roughing it in the couch with Natsu.

"Traitor." He thought to himself. Natsu didn't blame Happy for wanting comfort that the couch could never provide. If he had the option, Natsu would be right in that bed next to the two. But, the idea of being attacked by Lucy for overstepping his boundaries wasn't really how he wanted to start his Saturday morning.

He glanced back at Lucy who looked so content in her sleep. Not an ounce of worry or sadness disrupted her in the slightest. A small smile spread across his face as he watched her.

Maybe one day he could make her smile like that.

 _"Please stay with me."_ He frowned at the familiar words that rang through his head again. This was becoming a pain in the ass to deal with. They were nothing but words and yet he couldn't understand why they bothered him so much.

Turning away he headed back to the couch with newfound stubbornness.

He was going to get a good night's sleep even if it killed him. Whatever he was feeling was not going to win.

A few hours later, the smell of bacon and eggs filled Natsu's nose and his eyes slowly opened. This time the sunlight filled the room through the open blinds. He looked over to the kitchen where Lucy stood over the stove, casually humming to herself.

Natsu couldn't help but smile at the sight. He always liked the idea of waking up knowing that Lucy would be within his sights. He'd spend the entire day just watching her do daily tasks if he could. And if she wore those skintight black leggings and blue sports bra she currently had on every day, that would be a bonus. Did she always own those things? How had Natsu not noticed this before? They had to be new because he would have noticed the way the leggings perfectly hugged her curvy figure.

He'd bet money that the sports bra outlined the shape of her breasts without much effort. One would be surprised just how much time Natsu really spent gazing at the young woman, but he was only human. Anyone would be a fool to not admit that Lucy had a great body and despite popular belief, he wasn't stupid.

A loud yawn escaped him, startling Lucy. She looked behind her to see him staring, prompting her to give him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she said.

Natsu rolled off of the couch lazily and stretched. "The smell of bacon should be enough to wake even the heaviest sleeper."

"You're only saying that because you have a nose like a bloodhound."

Natsu laughed and lightly tapped his nose. "And proud of it!"

With a roll of her eyes, Lucy resumed her cooking.

Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes, Natsu pulled out his phone to check the time.

He cursed under his breath seeing just how late it was. "It's already 8:15? I have to meet Romeo at Fairy Tail in an hour."

Hearing this, Lucy turned to face him once more. "I laid out some clothes for you in the room. Breakfast should be ready by the time you get back."

She was like a pseudo wife. Even when she didn't have to, Lucy always found a way to make his life a little easier.

xxx

It didn't take Natsu long to return in his workout attire. He had found his clothes neatly folded after his shower and surprisingly found something that hadn't been in his possession for almost a month. When he sat at the table where Lucy had laid out their breakfast, Lucy could only smile.

"I'm surprised you never asked for it back," She said, pointing to the scarf around his neck.

Natsu tugged on the scarf gently, giving her a lopsided grin. "I knew you'd keep it safe."

"With something that's practically your life?" The scarf always had a sentimental value for Natsu. It belonged to his father, Igneel, who passed it on to him when he was a child. It was the only thing Natsu had of his father's after his untimely death.

It was a rarity to see him without it loosely tied around his neck. Lucy had every right to question his disinterest in asking for it back. It wasn't because he had no use for the garment, but he wanted to give Lucy comfort in his own weird way.

"That just means I trust you with my life. Is it that hard to believe?" He frowned slightly.

Lucy held up her hands in defense. "I'm just saying, anything could have happened to your most prized possession in my care."

"And I'm just saying I trust you with every fiber of my being. If I needed a heart transplant, I'd rather you be the one to operate on me."

Lucy blinked blankly, unsure of if Natsu knew what he was saying. You would die! You do realize that, right? I'd just put a Band-Aid on you and hope for the best!"

Natsu ignored her points and shrugged. "The point is that I trust you." She looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"I'll never understand why you put so much trust in me. I'm not some powerful being that can make all your problems disappear with a snap of my fingers. I'm just plain old Lucy." She couldn't have been more wrong. Lucy was a lot of things, but plain definitely wasn't one of them. She was intelligent, tolerant of his actions, beautiful, caring and so much more. He didn't have to choose anyone to be in his corner because she was already there. That was just the type of person Lucy was.

He needed Lucy in his life more than she would ever know and more than he cared to admit during his five-year relationship with Lisanna.

"You're more than that, Luce," Natsu said in a low whisper. "I'll always believe in you; just like you believe in me."

A small blush formed on Lucy's cheeks as she looked down at her food. "That wasn't corny at all." As cringe worthy as it was, the two knew Natsu meant it. He thought so highly of her and that was never going to change.

They ate in silence for a few minutes with only the sound of Happy's small paws trotting around the apartment.

"I didn't get to say this before, but thanks," she said softly.

He looked at her quizzically. "For the other night. Even though I was drunk out of my mind, you managed to get my sorry butt to bed."

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "It wasn't hard. You clung to me the entire time, so getting you home wasn't an issue."

"Oh god." She hid her face in her hands trying to hide her embarrassment. Natsu chuckled, taking another bite of his pancakes. "I hope I didn't make things too awkward."

Awkward wasn't the exact word Natsu would have went for. She made things frustrating, hot, and damn near impossible to forget. Not that he wanted to forget in the first place.

"No worries. You needed me and I'd do it again."

He would definitely do it again. Omitting the use of alcohol and irrational thinking, Natsu wouldn't think twice about kissing Lucy. The memory of her body pressed against his and the feeling of soft lips on his own would never leave him.

Natsu also remembered the guilt that set in once he realized just what was happening. He was kissing a drunk Lucy while his girlfriend was at home wondering where he had gone. He was being selfish and almost gave in to a desire that laid dormant for years, nearly taking advantage of his best friend in the process.

In better circumstances, he would have been more than willing to pull her in for a kiss that showed just how crazy he felt about her. In better circumstances, he would have been honest and admit that he loved her.

"Well," Lucy began. She gave him a reassuring smile and he returned it with one of his own. "You don't have to worry because it will never happen again." There was a slight falter in his smile, but it didn't look like she noticed.

 _"Please stay with me."_ Those badgering words came back with a vengeance. He looked down at his plate with a sudden loss of appetite then back at her, attempting to widen his smile.

"Good," was all he could say.

xxx

Natsu and Lucy arrived at Fairy Tail almost half an hour later. The busy recreation center was filled with various people of all ages enjoying their time in the facility. From martial art classes to home economics; Fairy Tail had it all.

Natsu had been going to the center since he was a young boy and after Igneel's death it was the only home he really had. The center had a special place in his heart. Not only because the people there were like his family, but also because it was where he met Lucy.

He could remember their meeting clear as day. An eight-year-old Lucy walking into the building with nothing but amazement and wonder in her eyes. She had just moved to Magnolia and her parents wanted her to interact with children her own age. Natsu was the first to see her and immediately welcomed her with open arms. She was shy at first and wasn't as vocal as she was now. He would often tease her and deliberately mispronounce her name just to get a rise out of her.

Soon after, Lucy warmed up to Natsu and his core group of friends, but that didn't stop him from teasing her. Just seeing the look on her face as she pouted at the name "Luigi" was enough to get Natsu to like her.

Not even five minutes into their arrival Lucy had run off to find Erza, leaving Natsu to his own devices. Romeo had yet to show up which meant Natsu had plenty of time to warm up.

Natsu found himself in the far back of the workout room assaulting one of the punching bags. He enjoyed getting physical. It was the only way to get out any pent up aggression he might have and Natsu had a lot of aggression. He proved that all throughout his time in school and on the streets.

Thirty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Romeo. That kid was really going to get his ass handed to him when he finally decided to show up. Natsu had taken a liking to Romeo who practically emulated him growing up even down to Natsu's love for chemistry. Romeo had it down pat.

Grabbing a water bottle, Natsu sat himself against the wall plotting just how he was going to teach the teen a lesson. A figure soon stood by Natsu's side, but when Natsu caught the sight of legs and boxers from his peripheral vision, he knew it wasn't Romeo.

Gray stood there leaning against the wall with his hands folded over his chest. Why did he have to show up and ruin what was meant to be a peaceful time? Gray had a bad habit of disrupting Natsu's mood by just looking at him with his annoying face. What was even more annoying was that Natsu knew exactly why Gray was here.

"Did you tell her yet?" Straight and to the point. Typical ice princess. If he was expecting an answer he wanted to hear then he was sadly mistaken.

Natsu looked up at the man then at a spec on the floor that seemed more interesting than Gray. "She asked me about it last night, but…"

Gray raised an eyebrow. "But? Don't tell me you've finally been given a chance and you're not taking it."

"It's not like that. How do you tell the girl you've been in love with for years that you want to take her out?" Gray looked at Natsu as if he had asked asinine question. He was obviously annoyed by Natsu's inability to be assertive. Natsu couldn't blame him when he was just as irritated with himself.

"By just telling her? It's not that complicated." As if things were ever that simple. Natsu was the type of person to do things without thinking, but this was different. The idea of asking Lucy out as more than what they already were was daunting.

He wasn't going to deal with the hypocrisy when Mr. Take-His-Time took as long as he did to ask Juvia out on a date. "Says the guy who took seven years to admit he loves his girlfriend." Natsu retorted.

The raven haired man scowled, trying to fight the urge to punch his friend. "I will slap you all over this place. Keep it up, Pyro."

"Sorry…" Natsu didn't apologize often. Especially when he was given the opportunity to insult Gray further. This was really messing him up.

With a heavy sigh Gray slumped down next to Natsu and looked out at the people who occupied the treadmills.

"Listen, what happened with Lisanna sucks…it really sucks…" The only thing currently sucking was Gray's idea of a pep talk.

Natsu scoffed. "No shit."

"The both of you made it perfectly clear that this wasn't working out. Wasn't the main reason you broke up with her to figure out where you stood with Lucy?"

"I guess." Natsu wouldn't necessarily say it was the main reason, but it did play a major role.

Natsu could tell that Gray was getting annoyed by his unwillingness to cheer up. He didn't understand how frustrating all this was. He broke up with his girlfriend, but there was still bitterness and heartache left within him. If he wasn't good enough for Lisanna, then how could he ever be good enough for Lucy? He couldn't blame everything on the two women who had a big impact on his love life. He was just as much to blame for his current situation and probably deserved this grief.

"If you don't jump on this, someone else will. Again." Gray said firmly. Natsu couldn't help but sense urgency in Gray's words and for the second time since Gray's arrival Natsu looked over at him. His face twisted in confusion. "Someone else? Like who?"

Gray paused for a moment, wondering if whatever was on the tip of his tongue should really be said.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Gray..." There was no way in hell he was going to let this go.

With an exasperated sigh, Gray finally gave in. "Dan's back in town and he's trying to pick things up where they left off."

That asshole was back? As if Natsu needed more obstacles in his life. There was always something about Dan, Natsu did not like. Of course, part of it was because the brunette was too focused on winning Lucy's heart and bulldozed anyone who got in his way.

Natsu knew that from experience.

Aside from that, there was always something about Dan Straight that rubbed Natsu the wrong way. His ability to charm women with his chivalrous actions, which was obviously a ploy to get women into his bed, could have been the main reason. "Lucy didn't look too interested, but I'm giving you a heads up for now. You know he'll try to weasel his way into her life again."

Natsu wasn't going to let Dan waltz in and ruin his one chance with Lucy. He wasn't going to sit back and watch her with someone else, without at least telling her how he felt. That wasn't going to happen.

Not again.

xxx

Lucy could only stare at the scarlet haired woman in complete shock. The purpose of her visit was to find out a few things in regard to the recent kidnappings. So when Erza brought her into one of the private rooms to talk, she never expected to get involved. "Erza, do you know what you're asking me?"

Erza only nodded, her serious expression unchanged. "Yes, you're the only person I can trust with this. Minerva Orland is hiding something and we need to know exactly what that is. I have sent good people in on this case and they've turned up empty hands or not at all." That last part wasn't really reassuring.

"T-this isn't my job! I'm not a cop!" Lucy explained, still perplexed by what she was being dragged into.

Erza nodded again in complete understanding of Lucy's hesitation. "Your job is finding out information and bringing it to light, is it not?"

She had a good point. Anyone who worked in journalism would have jumped on the chance to do this. "Yeah, but…" Lucy trailed off.

"Then this is no different. All I need for you to do is to see if you can find information on Minerva." It sounded like such a simple plan that could be executed without fail. Somehow Lucy didn't think it would be so easy.

This was a chance to get probably the biggest story of Lucy's career, but from what Erza told her, this was bigger than just exposing the truth. There were potential lives at stake and if Lucy could help in any way then it was time to throw caution to the wind.

Letting out a deep breath, Lucy finally gave in. "Alright, I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Thank you all for your patience with this chapter and I hope you continue to read on!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, lovely people! This is probably one of shortest chapters so far, but it still has good stuff in it! Please enjoy!

Lucy sat at her desk unconsciously chewing on the end of a pencil. Her focus was on the computer screen in front of her as various pictures and articles of Minerva Orland came into view. Paparazzi pictures of her at beaches with different boyfriends and news of her father's detainment were all over the search engine.

Erza was right about not finding much on the Orland Heiress. For someone who loved being in the limelight, Minerva's ability to evade scandals was surprising to say the least. A simple search was not going to get the job done.

One of her female coworkers peeked over into Lucy's cubicle. "Hey, Lucy! You have a cute guy waiting for you at the reception desk."

A cute guy? Was Loke checking up on her again? Occasionally her father would send at least one of his people to check on Lucy, much to her annoyance. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that her father's people weren't stoic stick in the muds. They all had character.

Lucy made her way to the front of the building to see Dan leaning against the reception desk, smiling at the receptionist. The young receptionist had a blush on her face and flirtatiously twirled her long brown locks. Dan always had a way with the ladies. Even if it wasn't his intentions.

"Dan?" Lucy called out in confusion.

Dan's focus changed to Lucy and his smile widened even more. "Hey! Figured I'd take you out to lunch and maybe catch up?"

"Oh! Um…" Lunch with him wouldn't hurt and it wasn't like Dan was interrupting anything majorly important. "Sure!"

Lunch went fairly well. They had stopped by a small café to enjoy their lunch without the hustle and bustle of the locals being nearby. The two had revealed what they had been up to since college and the obstacles they overcame to get to this point. Lucy learned that Dan was now the vice-captain of the Legion Corps, a feat that she could imagine was not as easy as the media made it out to be. He also told his purpose for being in Magnolia, which was to oversee the creation of the new tactical gear for Legion.

She had spoken of her career choice and joked that it wasn't as grand as his, which he countered by saying her job was just as important as his and probably just as dangerous. They spent an hour in each other's company and Lucy had to admit it was nice being able to see Dan again.

"Lucy," Dan said. "I know this is sudden, but I'll be going to the Orland Charity party this weekend and I was hoping you would be my plus one? I'm not sure who will be there, so having a friendly face with me will make things less tense."

Lucy was a little surprised by the invitation. It would be nice to finally go out with someone for the first time in a while, but that would mean she'd have to deal with the repercussions of the lie she told to Minerva.

Lucy gave him a sad smile. "I'd love to, but I'll be out of town this weekend."

Dan nods in understanding. "That's alright! I'll just be my old charming self. That normally wins a crowd over."

Lucy giggled softly. Dan was a popular guy who knew how to wow a crowd when he needed to. He would do just fine with or without Lucy being there.

xxx

After bidding Dan farewell and finishing up things at work, Lucy found herself at home surrounded by notes and photos for an upcoming article. It was hard to concentrate on which government official was caught in a sex scandal when there were much bigger things to focus on.

A loud knock on her door disrupted Lucy's work flow and she was ready to scold whoever disturbed her but stopped when she finally saw who was at the door. There stood Natsu with a troubled expression on his face. The irritation in her eyes quickly changed to genuine concern. "Everything okay?" Lucy asked as she moved to the side to let the man in.

He frowned slightly as he walked into the apartment. "Macao thinks Romeo's been kidnapped. He didn't show up to practice and none of his friends have seen him since Friday. We figured he would be with Wendy, but she hasn't seen him either."

Romeo was like a younger brother to Natsu, so Lucy knew this hit a little close to home for him. "Has he gone to the police?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu let out a tired sigh. "Last I spoke to Macao; he was heading to the station."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's hope he's doing the irresponsible teenager thing and just not calling." That didn't ease his mind like Lucy had hoped and she felt like there was a lot more he wasn't saying. Natsu had never been uncomfortable when it came to talking to Lucy and often spoke freely. His actions right now were different from what she was used to. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about."

She cocked her head to the side in bewilderment. "What's up?"

Natsu fidgeted awkwardly and refused to look Lucy in the eyes. Natsu was clearly nervous about whatever he had to say. And whenever Natsu was nervous that made Lucy equally as nervous. "It's about Lisanna."

Panic rose in Lucy's eyes. "I-is she okay? Did something happen in Edolas?" Despite her current feelings, Lisanna was still Lucy's friend and the if anything were to happen would be a devastating blow to everyone.

Natsu quickly nodded his head to calm her. "She's fine! This is about Lisanna and I." The both of them? What could possibly make him feel so edgy in regards to his relationship?

Then the thought it Lucy like a bus. His uneasiness, fidgeting and serious expression weren't just about Romeo. There was only one reason why a man like Natsu would be too nervous to talk about his girlfriend. Was he trying to tell her he was going to propose? It would make sense, right? Five years of dating can lead you into taking the next big step in life. A blushing bride and a happy groom ready to start a new chapter in their life.

A sharp pain surged through Lucy's chest as if a knife had been driven into her. Lucy was not emotionally prepared to think about this let alone deal with the reality.

Natsu went on. "We haven't spoken to a lot of people about this, but I wanted to tell you that Lisanna and I are-" Before he could finish, Natsu was interrupted by a loud roar that rivaled that of a lion coming from his cell phone.

Lucy never felt so relieved to hear that obnoxious ringtone in her life. "You should probably get that!"

Natsu looks down at his phone in annoyance then shoves it back into his pocket. "Erza can wait. Listen, I need you to know that-" His phone rang again.

Lucy stares down at the ringing phone in his pocket as the palm of her hands dampened with sweat. "It must be really important."

With a frustrated sigh, Natsu answered the relentless call. "Yeah? Can it wait? I'm in the mid- Okay, okay! I'll be there in ten."

"Everything okay?" Not that Lucy genuinely wanted to know, but she was more than happy to find out the cause of the sudden interruption.

Natsu groaned grabbing his keys off of the counter. "She didn't say just wanted me to meet her in midtown. It better be something big or I'm kicking Gray's ass." was his reply.

Wise words considering any attempt in fighting Erza would land him in the hospital for millionth time. Lucy escorted Natsu to the door and before taking his leave he turned to face her. "I'll talk to you later." Hopefully never.

Lucy closed the door behind him and rested her forehead on it. She took in a sharp breath before clutching her chest tightly. The ache that she felt was all in head, but that didn't stop it from feeling so real. Natsu was going to go down a path that Lucy knew she could never follow and there was nothing she could do.

If that was the case, then she was done sulking and hoping that one day Natsu Dragneel would look at her the way he did for another.

A light bulb flashed in Lucy's head. Lucy picked up her phone and quickly dialed, punching the numbers. Was she about to make a rash decision? Yes, but it was a decision that would also help with Erza's case. That reasoning was probably the only way one would justify their actions in a situation like this.

Hearing the person on the other line answer, she coughed to clear her throat and smiled.

"Hey, Dan. Do you still need that plus one?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy…. Lucy has a horrible habit of jumping to conclusions as those who have seen FT episode 51 know. Will this bite her in the butt later? Its highly likely. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around and enjoy the show!

 

There were so many things Natsu could have been doing right now. Sleeping, eating, confessing to his best friend that he had been in love with her for years. Natsu wanted nothing more than to go back to Lucy's apartment tell her how he felt, grab her by the waist and make up for all the years lost by his stupidity.

Unfortunately, Erza's threats were never threats; they were more like promises. And Erza never broke a promise. Arms and legs sure, but never a promise. So, there he was, driving halfway across town to meet with her.

Suddenly, the chorus of "Let It Go" started emitting from his phone. That ringtone was reserved for one person and Natsu wasn't up for another round of "Did you do it yet?" with the man. But he knew if he didn't pick up the phone, the following fight might result in Gray being the lucky recipient of a broken nose. Reluctantly Natsu answered, placing the phone on speaker.

"Shouldn't you be at Lucy's right now?" Straight and to the point, as always.

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because you're talking to me." He had a fair point. Natsu would rather use his mouth for something else other than talking to Gray.

Natsu sighed in frustration. "You're not going to stop bothering me, are you?"

"Not until you grow a pair and talk to her." This guy was like a parent; as if Erza tough loving him to death wasn't enough.

"I'm going to do it!"

"How about I do it for you?" Gray asked simply.

"You wouldn't dare!" He would dare, that asshole.

"She's on the phone with Juvia in the other room. I could easily get her attention." Gray was never the bluffing type. He always carried out whatever he planned and it was one of the most annoying things about him. There had to be a way to buy Natsu some time and keep Gray from saying anything. An idea popped into Natsu's head and smirk formed on his lips.

"You know, Gray, it would be a shame if someone told Erza who really ate her triple layered strawberry cake." There was a pregnant pause between the two. Gray would never risk tangling with Erza if he valued his life.

"You ate some of it too, so if I go down so do you." Gray countered.

"That's a small price to pay to keep your mouth shut. You remember when she thought it was Jellal? I wonder what she'll do if she found out it was us." The memory alone was enough to send shivers down Natsu's spine, but he was a man on the edge and if that meant he'd have to face Erza to keep Gray quiet then so be it.

Hearing a few curse words from the other end of the line Natsu knew he had him. Gray sighed in annoyance. "You're such a little shit. I don't know why I've involved myself in your messed-up love life."

"Because your boring ass life could use some spice and you care about me." Natsu made no effort to hide the satisfaction in his voice.

Gray scoffed. "I want to see Lucy happy and as sappy as this sounds, I know she'll be happy with you. So stop wasting time."

He knew Gray meant well, but this was something he had to do on his own. "I don't need you nagging me. I will handle it."

Natsu was more than happy end his conversation with Gray once he pulled up to a large building that looked more than worse for wear.

The old Everlue Library, a place where Natsu spent most of his early high school years with Lucy until its closure during their junior year. A building that was once filled with books was now nothing more than an empty shell. An empty shell that was charred and needed to be put out of its misery.

Getting out of his car, he was greeted with the scent of smoke and sounds of chatter amongst nearby firefighters, police officers and a few bystanders. Most of the men in uniform he knew and received waves and shout outs as he passed them.

Natsu made his way inside the building and was immediately confronted by a tall blue haired man. He wore a black jacket with the words "Arson Investigator" written over his chest. Natsu had met the man before through his work as a firefighter, but only exchanged a few words. Even though there short interactions, Natsu knew the guy wasn't his biggest fan. Not that he cared.

What was his name again? Charlie? Bill?

The man in question placed a hand up to stop Natsu from continuing further. "You can't come any further without wearing proper attire, Natsu."

Natsu looks down at himself and raised an eyebrow. "Not a fan of denim, Dora?"

There was a spark of annoyance in the man's eyes. "It's Bora and you know the rules, Dragneel. Station 36 has everything under control and my guys are doing a sweep of the place. There is no need for you to be here."

"I called him here." A firm feminine voice announced, causing Natsu to look over Bora's shoulder with a grin. Bora on the other hand was not as happy.

"Is that really necessary, Detective Scarlet? The fire is out and we're almost done."

Erza raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you questioning me?"

Natsu knew that tone all too well. If Bora was smart, he'd know the right way to answer that.

Bora's shoulders tensed and stepped out of Natsu's way. "No, ma'am."

Erza motioned for Natsu to follow her as she walked towards the back of the library.

"Aren't you on another case?"

"Duke Everlue is a person of interest, so I'm here to see what I can find."

"Couldn't you do that without my help?" Natsu couldn't hide his frustration even if he wanted to. Helping Erza with a case was about as fun as listening to Gajeel serenade his girlfriend.

"While the arson investigation team is good at what they do, your skills far surpass theirs. I'm hoping you'll find something they haven't." Natsu was never one to brag, but she was right. He had the ability to do better than most of those qualified, but he preferred his role as a firefighter. The adrenaline he got when faced with dangerous flames was more than enough to satisfy him.

Erza stopped in front of small room gesturing for Natsu to walk inside. "This is where the fire started."

Natsu's eyes scanned the room, analyzing the amount of damage done. He instantly recognized it to be one of the old study rooms. One of the many Natsu found himself him passed out in while Lucy and Levy ventured through the library.

There was a pile of ashes on the floor that caught Natsu's attention. He leaned down inspecting it closely as Erza preoccupied herself by looking through her notepad.

"I noticed there were four potential origin points here. One in each corner of the room. Is that normal?"

Natsu was ready to respond when he was quickly interrupted by Bora. "It's far from normal."

Did he follow them in here? That guy really didn't like having anyone steal his thunder, did he? Bora continued, "It could have been a bunch of punks trying to start something."

"What makes you say that?" Erza asked.

Natsu didn't have to look at the man to know he had a smug look on his face. "Some of the fire had a green color. A combination of hydrogen peroxide and methanol."

"Boric acid." Natsu said flatly, still preoccupied with the pile of ashes.

Bora narrowed his eyes. "We only detected hydrogen peroxide and methanol."

"Boric acid and methanol makes the fire green. Hydrogen peroxide is highly flammable which is why the fire spread as fast as it did." Natsu countered as if that was something a baby could have figured out. He inhaled deeply. "Smells like some sort of alcohol based product was used too. Might be hand sanitizer."

Natsu could tell by Bora's laugh that he didn't believe him. It was a normal reaction he received from people who doubted his knowledge. Being the son of a man who practically lived and breathed all things fire, you tend to know a lot more than the average person should. Arguments with chemistry professors were one the highlights of Natsu's college years.

Natsu points to the remnants of the hand-sanitizer dispenser without another word.

Erza was not amused by Bora's failure to deduce the information Natsu had come up with in the short amount of time he was there. "I would hate to have to report that your team can't do their job properly, Bora."

Bora begrudgingly apologized and continued his sweep of the area. Erza turned her attention back to Natsu. "Where would someone get these items?"

Natsu only shrugs as he gently kicks away the rest of the ashes. "It's not hard. Boric acid can be bought over the counter, so pharmacies should have them. Methanol is basically antifreeze and what automotive store wouldn't have that?" He responded.

Erza nodded. "I understand the use of the boric acid and the methanol, but why the hand sanitizer?"

"I've used them for fire tricks mostly. It could be used for holding fire in your hands without gloves or making fire pur-" Natsu stopped himself as a thought crosses his mind. Borat was onto something. These were ingredients for a lab experiment.

An experiment he was all too familiar with.

Natsu turned his attention to the investigator across from him. "Hey, Boris, was there anything else found in the debris?" Bora was ready to correct Natsu on the mispronunciation of his name when Erza shot him an impatient look. The woman's stare alone could make even a lion cower in fear.

The blue haired man coughed awkwardly. "J-just a yellow lighter with the letter R scratched into it. Forensics are dusting for prints as we speak."

Natsu looked back at the scorch marks on the walls with a frown. "Shit…"

Erza's eyes narrowed. "Natsu, what are you thinking?"

Natsu turned his gaze to Erza, his expression mirroring her own. "Pretty sure Romeo's been here."

**xxx**

"I think you might be overthinking this, Lu." Levy's voice emitted through the phone.

"Juvia agrees. What if it's not what you think?" Juvia chimes in who was joined by Cana.

"While I'm all for shitty ideas that can get you laid, this isn't right."

Lucy pouts at her friend's disapproval. It had been thirty minutes since Natsu left and since she had agreed to be Dan's date for the party. Lucy called her friends soon after to give them an update. She had hoped they would be happy, but she was greeted with their distaste for the idea. And when even Cana didn't care for a plan that involved dating, partying, or drinking, then Lucy knew she was in over her head.

"Shouldn't you guys be cheering me on? It's been awhile since I've been on a date and it's with someone who isn't a creep."

Cana snorted into the phone causing Lucy's pout to form into a deep set frown.

"Dan is not a bad guy." Lucy protested. She still couldn't understand their problem with him, when Dan had always been nothing but cordial towards them.

"O-of course not! We're just saying it isn't wise to jump the gun and assume something as big as a proposal."

Lucy had a horrible habit of assuming and thinking the extreme. But if the pieces fit how could she ignore the evidence?

"Yeah and I bet sex with pretty boy won't be nearly a-"

Cana was quickly cut off by Juvia. "What she means is…" Juvia pauses trying to find the right words.

"Is that you might regret this. A proposal might be the furthest thing from Natsu's mind. Using Dan to cover up your feelings isn't going to go well." Levy strategically added to finish Juvia's sentence.

In a way, she was using Dan, Lucy had to admit that. It was a crappy thing to do, but how else was she supposed to get over her feelings for Natsu? It wasn't the first time she used Dan like this, but at least she enjoyed being with him. She didn't regret the months they spent as a couple. At least not completely.

"Even if that was the case, Natsu is in a relationship. My life should not revolve around his life choices and I won't let it. I'm not backing out of this."

Levy sighed in defeat. "Well, if you're going to be adamant..."

"Stubborn." Cana added.

"Call me what you want, but I'm going and that's final." Lucy was set on this path and no one was going to deter her from potential happiness.

"Sounds like you're tellin-"

"Tell Bunny Girl she's makin' a big mistake." A gruff voice interrupted Levy, causing silence to fall amongst the women. There was no mistaking who that familiar voice belonged to and Lucy couldn't be anymore mortified when the realization hit her.

"Levy!" Lucy screamed into the phone.

"Heeeey, Metal Detector!" Cana snickered, followed by small giggles from Juvia.

"He just walked in! He didn't hear all of it!" Levy's reassurance couldn't even crack the embarrassment Lucy felt.

Lucy grumbled under her breath, completely ignoring Levy begging for forgiveness while scolding Gajeel at the same time, with Cana and Juvia laughing in the background.

Why exactly did she have friends again?

**xxx**

Lucy wasn't the only having a rough night.

A few blocks away Minerva Orland sat at her desk at Sabertooth Collection, dealing with even bigger problems.

"I was promised discretion, not a trail for law enforcement to follow." The calmness in her voice was the opposite of how she truly felt.

The amount of "I'm sorry"s and "Please accept our apology!"s she heard as a response did nothing but fuel her anger. Between the arrest of her father, her event in a few days, and the police poking their noses everywhere, this was not something Minerva wanted to deal with.

"This better not happen again." Without waiting for a response, she hung up.

The sound of a slightly amused male voice burst Minerva from her thoughts.

"That sounded fun."

She looked up to find one of her bodyguards, Rogue, leaning against the doorframe.

Minerva gave him tired smile and laughed. "Dealing with incompetent people is always fun." She sighed heavily.

Within seconds she found herself leaning back in her chair as a pair of hands firmly massage her shoulders. Who needed to pay for a masseuse when you had someone with the hands of a god? And a body to back it up.

Rogue leans down brushing his lips against her ear. "What can I do to make things more to your liking?" He asks in a low almost husky tone.

Minerva looked at him with a small smirk. "Is that a trick question?"

She rose from her chair and turned to face the raven-haired man before her.

Rogue wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her against him. "Just being polite."

Minerva leaned in, brushing her lips against his. "I don't need polite. Not tonight."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Natsu in this? I'm not one for chemistry or science so my knowledge on the matter isn't that great! Get ready for NaLu interactions next chapter! Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter time! Thanks to everyone for sticking around! I really appreciate all the love and support for this story! Please enjoy this chapter!

It's been eighteen hours since Natsu last saw his bed. Working twenty-four hour shifts were the best parts of being a firefighter at Station 77.

Who needed to go home and feed their cat?

Sleep was irrelevant!

As much as the hours messed with his schedule, Natsu wouldn't have had it any other way.

Aside from Fairy Tail, Station 77 was like another home. When his father was still alive Natsu spent quite a bit of time here. He grew up around most of the people he currently worked with. They adored having the spirited son of Igneel around and even made him an "honorary firefighter" at the age of six.

Natsu remembered how jealous the others kids at school were when they found out he got to be in a fire truck.

It was all thanks to his dad.

He watched his father become one of the most respected firefighters in all of Magnolia. Men and women who took on the job came in with dreams of becoming like him. A selfless man, who laughed in the face of danger and risked his life for others. That was the man Natsu wanted to grow up to be.

Natsu wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps. His wants didn't help his insecurities and fears of being the son of such a well-respected man. He had to admit that his friends were the ones to encourage him to take such a big step.

Especially Lucy.

Lucy was right there to push him along through the process. She was like his own personal cheerleader.

Speaking of which.

There was still a pressing matter he had to take care of. Dan was back and that meant stalling wasn't an option. Lucy needed to know how he felt. Maybe he could take her out to a dinner and a movie? She wouldn't be suspicious of that, would she?

"Where is he?!" Natsu was brought from his thoughts at the sound of familiar voice.

An older man with dark blue hair and mustache stormed into the breakroom with what Natsu deduced to be rage in his eyes. The room quickly grew silent as everyone watched the man make his way towards Natsu.

Macao Conbolt, Captain of Station 77.

He was put on temporary leave due to what was currently going on, but when your son is currently missing you tend to do the opposite. Natsu had promised Erza that he wasn't going to reveal anything to Macao. Saying anything could ruin the investigation and put Romeo in unnecessary danger. So, what were the chances he was coming here to talk about the weather?

Macao looked at Natsu with narrowed eyes. "Some of the guys at Station 36 are calling Romeo an arsonist!"

Shit.

"Macao-" His lieutenant Wakaba Mine began.

Macao only gave the man a cold stare before turning his attention back to Natsu. "You need to tell me what the hell is going on." He ordered.

Natsu sat back with his arms folded. "All the police have is a lighter that was left in an old building." Should be a simple enough response.

Macao's jaw slacked. "A lighter? They are calling my son an arsonist because of a fucking lighter?"

Wakaba cautiously placed a hand on Macao's shoulder. "You need to go home and rest."

Macao shrugged off the hand and slammed his hands on the table. A few of the firefighters flinched at the sudden outburst. Unlike most of the men and women in the room, Natsu wasn't fazed by Macao's anger. He understood the man's vexation and didn't fault him for it. He would probably tear down all of Fiore if his future kids ended up missing. No building would go unturned and whoever was responsible would be dead.

No police or judge needed.

"I'm not resting until I find my son!" Macao's voice shook. It was almost as if he was on the verge of tears.

Natsu gave the middle-aged man a solemn look. "Erza's doing all she can to figure this out. Until then you need to keep your cool for Romeo's sake."

Before Macao could even argue a loud alarm goes off.

The alarm was a nice reminder that Natsu had lives to save. Romeo was one of those lives and Natsu was willing to do all he can to save him. He just hoped Macao knew that to.

Natsu didn't move nor did Macao as the men around them hustled to their designated areas.

Their stare down only lasted for a few seconds before Wakaba spoke.

He placed a hand on Macao once more. "Go home."

Macao remained silent.

Taking a puff of his cigarette, Wakaba motioned for Natsu to follow, leaving the grieving father behind.

xxx

By the time Natsu knew it, the weekend rolled in and he found himself in front of Lucy's apartment door.

He had everything planned perfectly. Movies, snacks and a chance for them to talk.

What could possibly go wrong?

With a heavy sigh he finally knocked.

"Coming!" He heard her call out.

A few minutes went by before Lucy finally opened the door.

He was met with the sight of her wearing a pink bathrobe which meant she must have been in the shower. Natsu could tell she was shocked to see him which was understandable.

Showing up unannounced was kind of his thing. She should be lucky he wasn't already inside waiting on her.

He walked past her and tossed a few bags onto the couch.

"I've got snacks and three movies for us to choose from! "Straight Outta Alvarez", "La La Land", and "Titanic." Take your pick!" He grinned and held up the three DVD's.

Lucy takes the DVD's from him and gently set them on the coffee table.

"Natsu, we're not watching any of those."

His smile faltered. "Why the hell not? Do you know how hard it was to get that pervy flasher to give me these from his precious movie collection?" A lot of begging happened that day.

She tugged on her bathrobe. "If you haven't noticed I'm trying to get ready."

Natsu took the opportunity to take her appearance in. While she was wearing her extremely comfortable bathrobe, not that Natsu has ever tried it on when she wasn't there, her face was different.

Was she wearing makeup?

Lucy was not big on makeup which could only mean one thing.

"Who with?" He asked with his expression turning stern.

Natsu wasn't oblivious to Lucy's dating life. Every guy who came her way only had one thing in mind. He was more than ready to rip any of those men to shreds if they thought they could take advantage of her like that. It was a lucky thing Lucy knew how to take care of herself in those situations.

Natsu would be lying if he said he wasn't happy about Lucy's failing love life.

He knew it was selfish considering he was in a relationship since the beginning of their young adult life, but he couldn't help it.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Why must you know?"

"Because it's my job to know what plans you have at eight o'clock on a Saturday night."

Lucy only rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound a lot like dad."

On a normal day Natsu would feign hurt and list all the reasons as to why he was nothing like him, but today was not supposed to be normal.

"I would be offended if I wasn't so curious."

For a moment, there was a hesitant look in her eyes. "You remember Dan, right? From college? He's back in town and invited me to an event."

"So you're going on a date with Dan?" Having to ask almost made him want to gag.

"Yes and no. I'm also working on something. Dan is just a plus."

It was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Natsu…" Lucy sighed.

"He's a womanizer!"

A fact that was yet to be proven.

Natsu wasn't a fool. He saw the way Dan looked at other women when he was with Lucy. Another woman's body was apparently more interesting than his own girlfriend. It was disgusting.

"Dan is just a very social person." There was a hint of uncertainty in her response.

Natsu scoffed. "Social? Is that what it's called nowadays?"

"I get that you don't like him, but could you please try to behave yourself. For me?" She was giving him the puppy dog eyes and she knew he hated that.

One look into her big brown orbs and he would give in to her every need.

Satisfied with his lack of protesting, Lucy smugly made her way into her bedroom.

Natsu threw himself onto her couch with his arms folded over his chest. To say he was angry would be an understatement. He was pissed. That man was already sinking his claws into Lucy and there wasn't anything that Natsu could do.

Well, anything that didn't land him in prison.

He pulled out his phone looking through his list of contacts. There was only one person he knew who could help him with this.

 **Natsu** : How can I cover up a murder? Asking for educational purposes.

A few minutes went by before he finally got a response.

 **Gajeel** : How the hell would I know?!

 **Natsu** : Because you look a guy who murders people for a living.

Anyone with an ugly ass mug like Gajeel's had to have committed a murder or two, right?

 **Gajeel** : And you look like a little bitch.

 **Natsu** : I WILL FIGHT YOU!

 **Gajeel** : I'll put you six feet under, Salamander! Try me!

 **Natsu** : I bet you know how to make it look like an accident.

 **Natsu** : Right, killer?

 **Gajeel** : …I hate you so fucking much.

With a snort Natsu put away his phone and leaned back into the couch. While bugging Gajeel was fun, there was a still a serious matter Natsu had to deal with. Dan was coming to pick Lucy up and take her to some fancy place. He was going to charm his way back into her life.

There was no way in hell Natsu was going to let that happen.

The sound of heels clicking against the floor caused Natsu to rise from the couch.

"If he so much as lays a finger on you I'll-" He was ready to list the unspeakable things he'd do to that piece of garbage but stopped when he finally saw the woman before him.

"I'll be fine. Now, how do I look?" She made a slow turn to show off the form fitting dress.

To say she was gorgeous would be an understatement.

The dress was an elegant dark red gown that outlined her torso and hips perfectly. It was simple, lacking flashy contents but the silver bracelet and diamond encrusted floral hairpin were more than enough to make her stand out.

Natsu wasn't looking at Lucy, his best friend and woman he had come to love, but Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of one of the richest men in all of Fiore. It was easy to forget Lucy came from money when she wasn't the typical rich girl.

Even with all the makeup and glamour she was still Lucy.

She was still the Lucy who would rather spend an entire night eating junk food than attend a party with pretentious jerks. She was still the Lucy who put other's needs before her own. She was still the Lucy who's smile could light up an entire room.

She was still Lucy.

His Lucy.

His weirdo.

A beautiful weirdo who is about to go on a date with a man who didn't deserve to see her like this. It took everything Natsu had not to scowl at the thought of Dan Straight being anywhere near Lucy.

As jealous as he was, Natsu didn't want his anger to be questioned by Lucy, who currently had an impatient look on her face.

He was supposed to answer, wasn't he?

"It's too short." He said simply.

She looked down at herself in disbelief. "You can't even see my feet!"

"Yeah, well…" He looked away in a huff.

Lucy rolled her eyes and held up a silver necklace with a red pendant attached to it. His eyes widened once he realized what exactly she was holding. It was the necklace he had given her for her sixteenth birthday. The pendent resembled that of a red dragon's egg made from glass, a nod to Natsu's obsession with dragons.

At the time, he wanted her to have something that always reminded her of him, but he also wanted her to have something beautiful. Natsu knew the kind of person he was and there was nothing beautiful about him. It was pure luck that he found the necklace at a local jewelry store. It had all the makings of a perfect gift and just like Lucy, it was one of a kind.

"You still have this?" he asked.

"Of course I do! I cherish everything you give me!" She turned her back to him, signaling for him to put the necklace on her.

Natsu stepped closer with his chest almost meeting her back. He could sense Lucy tense up at the close proximity, but he made no effort to move.

These were selfish moments he wanted to indulge in. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her against his chest. They didn't need to do anything, but just be in each other's presence.

His lips would press against her ear and he would tell her how beautiful she looked.

He would convince her to stay with him.

Not just for tonight, but forever.

He took a step back, not wanting to linger longer than he had to.

Lucy turned to face him with a bright smile. "Thanks, I-"

"Lucy, there's something I need to tell you!" He blurted out without thinking.

The startled expression on Lucy's face told him that he should bring down his determination to a five instead of a ten.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and sighed. "What I mean is…I've been holding this in for weeks and I know if I don't tell you no-"

"Natsu, Dan will be here any minute. Maybe you should wait until I get back?" Her words were filled with anxiety.

Shouldn't he be the nervous one? He was about to lay everything on the table with hopes that she would forget about the man coming to take her away from him.

Natsu was more than anxious, but that wasn't going to stop him from saying what needed to said.

"It can't wait." It was now or never.

Natsu takes her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

No more stalling.

No more hesitation.

"Lucy, I'm in lo-"

There was a knock on the door, prompting Lucy to quickly pull her hands away from his.

She looked at him for a moment and Natsu couldn't help but notice something in her eyes.

Fear? No.

Hurt?

Why was she looking at him like that?

Another knock came from the door.

Natsu reached for her, but without so much as a word she walked away to answer the door.

What would it take for her to not open that door? Tackling her would send him to the hospital. Telling her not to would just make her do it anyway. Any ideas Natsu had were thrown out the window because there stood the asshole wearing a large smile and holding a bouquet of roses in his hands.

Dan "he's a piece of trash" Straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why exactly does Natsu (and everyone else) dislike Dan?! I've been giving you guys more questions than answers and I'm not sorry! Maybe a little sorry... Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys...so it didn't occur to me that the rich text format could do all the things I've been wanting since I started this fic. Like bold and italicizing stuff. Guess who has to go back and fix everything now? This writer!!  
> Anyways, here is the latest chapter for you guys! I am working hard on the next update so please stay tuned and review.

Dan seemed to have frozen at the sight of Lucy. "Wow." Was all he could muster up.

Wow? Just wow? Lucy deserved so much more than that.

Dan quickly snapped out of his trance and handed a bouquet of roses to her.

Roses? How cliché.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and took the bouquet from him, resting it on the counter. " You don't look so bad yourself," she laughed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and scoffed.

She quickly turned to glare at him.

Lucy moved from the doorway to let the man in. "Dan, you remember Natsu."

Dan looked over at Natsu. "You mean the great Salamander who helped lead the Mag U's soccer team to nationals three years in a row? Kind of hard to forget." He held out a hand.

Natsu looked down at the stretched-out hand, wondering what to do.

Smack his hand away? Sounds like something a five-year-old would do. Then again, age was nothing but a number.

Natsu decided to take the more adult approach and responded to the handshake with a firm one of his own.

He forced a grin and looked over at Lucy who gave him a quick thumbs up. The guy was lucky he had an angel looking over his ass.

"Leaving a mark on the world is what I do the best," he said.

"Hopefully I can follow your example." Dan took a quick glance at Lucy.

To the untrained eye a person would have missed the mischievous glint, but Natsu caught that shit within seconds.

Natsu tightened his grip. "Be careful. My world isn't as easy as she- it looks. There are a lot of people that are more than willing to take you down a few notches."

"I'll make note of that, Dragneel." Dan's gripped Natsu's hand just as tightly.

"I can feel the testosterone from over here!" Lucy huffed.

Dan was the first to pull away from the handshake. "Just a simple greeting between men, beautiful."

"Right…" Natsu mumbled.

Natsu secretly hoped she didn't believe that for a second. He desperately wanted her to know how unhappy he was about this.

"Shall we get going?" Dan asked, completely forgetting about the man in front of him.

Lucy gave an excited nod, linking her arm with his.

She turned to Natsu with a small smile.

"I'll be back soon! Make sure the roses get some water," she said.

Those roses were going to die.

"Whatever…" That came out harsher than he intended.

He wondered if she could tell just how jealous he was.

Natsu saw Lucy frown out of the corner of his eye, but stood his ground as they left.

Just as the door was about to close, Natsu stuck his head out to watch them.

He watched as they walked towards the elevator Natsu called for their attention. "You better get back safe! I'm not afraid to go to jail for murder!" He didn't even wait for the two to respond before heading back into the apartment.

Natsu huffed falling back onto the couch.

Once again Dan was ruining what could have been the best night of his life.

It was college all over again.

xxx

_It was the biggest party of the year._

_The fraternity Quatro Cerberus threw one every year just for the hell of it. The DJ was always on point, there was an infinite amount of drinks, and the food was catered by the finest restaurant in all of Magnolia._

_Anyone who was anyone got an invite and it was always a party that left people talking for months._

_Natsu had arrived on his own with hopes to meet up with the others. He spotted Lucy walking in not long after. She donned her college hoodie along with a pair black leggings and her hair had been tied into a messy bun._

_It was nothing special and yet she still found a way to look cute._

_She smiled brightly when she saw him and walked over._

_"Want a drink?" He offered, pointing to the table filled with various bottles of alcohol._

_Lucy shook her head. "You know I'm not much of a drinker."_

_"That's because one sip is all it takes to get you shit faced," he snickered._

_"That's not true!" She pouted._

_He smirked. "Need I remind you of our graduation party?"_

_Lucy's eyes widened in horror._

_Graduation night was probably one of the most embarrassing nights of Lucy's life and Natsu loved every minute of it._

_Although, he could have been down without her thinking clothes were irrelevant and wanting to strip in front of everyone._

_Lucy groaned at the memory. "Most embarrassing night of my life."_

_"I thought me walking in on you dancing to Britney Spears in a towel was the most embarrassing," he teased._

_Natsu cackled at the sight of Lucy's red colored cheeks. Seeing her get embarrassed had to be the funniest thing ever. It made her cuter than she already was._

_He poked her cheek playfully prompting her to try to bite his finger. With quickly reflexes Natsu pulled away just in time and wagged his unscathed finger in front of her._

_She was ready to go in for another bite when Cana slid in between the two and wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist._

_"I'm borrowing this cutie for a second." Was all Cana said before she dragged Lucy off to who knew where._

_"Save a dance for me?" He yelled._

_As Lucy was pulled through the crowd she smiled brightly. "Of course!"_

_Natsu knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't care less._

_"A shame she came here alone. There are a lot of hungry wolves out there," said a masculine voice._

_Natsu turned his attention to the voice that belonged to Dan Straight, captain of the Magnolia University's soccer team._

_Natsu didn't speak to the man much unless he had to. He had no opinion of him nor did he really care about being in his presence. They were from two different cliques that were on the same team and that was it._

_So, why of all nights wasn't he making himself scarce tonight?_

_Natsu's eyebrows furrowed. "You're making it sound like Lucy isn't capable of taking care of herself."_

_"I believe Lucy can manage on her own, but she needs someone who is on her level."_

_Natsu's eyes narrowed at his remark. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_Dan's lips formed into a condescending smirk. He glanced around the room until something caught his attention._

_Or rather someone._

_He had heard Dan was quite the ladies' man around campus. Going through girls as fast as Cana went through booze. Not really someone he wanted to be associated with._

_Dan chuckled. "Just as daft as ever… It means exactly what it's supposed to mean. You don't have what it takes to provide for a woman born from money. She might not say it out right, but Lucy is part of a world much too big for someone who can't even tell the difference between diamonds and pearls."_

_Dan continued, "A woman with her looks deserves a man with fine tastes and with a body like hers, who wouldn't want a taste of that?"_

_Natsu balled his hands into a fist. There were many things he could forgive. Showing blatant disrespect towards Lucy was not one of them. Anyone who referred to her as a piece of meat was going to meet their end._

_College scholarship be damned. "You son of a bitch!"_

_Right as he was about to raise his fist, Natsu felt a firm hand grab his wrist. Natsu turned to whoever had the balls to stop him from killing the bastard. He was met with Gray's cold stare and an equally angry Gajeel behind him._

_Gray's grip tightened, looking from Natsu to Dan with a grimacing look. "Get lost, Straight."_

_Dan stared the three men down. He was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid enough to take on Mag U's Iron Dragon, Ice Devil, and Salamander._

_The man only smirked and made his way past the trio._

_Natsu scowled, turning his attention to his friends._

_"Gray, what the shit?" Natsu yelled, ripping his hand away._

_Gray ignored his friend's glare as he watched Dan move across the dance floor. "You can't beat the shit out of him in front of everyone."_

_"Too many witnesses," Gajeel added._

_Natsu looked around and saw that they had gained a few of the party goer's attention, but that wasn't going to stop him. "I don't care about that! He-"_

_Gray rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "We heard and we'll deal with him later."_

_"Let's get some drinks! If we're going to fuck someone up, I need some Corona in me." Gajeel said with a low grumble. Natsu knew he felt the same way as Gray in regards to Lucy. He might not say it, but he cares for his friends and wouldn't mind beating the hell out of someone to protect them._

_It didn't take long for Natsu to end up on his own again. Juvia managed to pull Gray away and Gajeel got a bit preoccupied with his girlfriend._

_Natsu let out a deep sigh as he sat on the steps leading into frat house with Dan's words continuously playing over in his head._

_He didn't have what it took to be there for Lucy?_

_That was a load of bull._

_When she graduated top of her class at Magnolia High, he was there._

_When she got accepted as an intern for Sorcerer Weekly, he was the first person she called._

_When her dad got into a car accident and had to spend two months in the hospital, whose shoulder was she crying on?_

_His!_

_Where was Dan? Most likely screwing his way through life._

_Natsu didn't spend most of his years alive with Lucy to have some asshole tell him otherwise._

_"I didn't expect to see you sitting out here alone." Said a young female voice._

_Natsu looked up to see Lisanna Strauss staring down at him with a small smile. Natsu had known Lisanna from their childhood days. She was the total opposite of her siblings. While young Mira was a complete terror to be around and Elfman was painfully shy, Lisanna was very outgoing and friendly._

_He smiled. "Yeah, it was getting a little crowded so I figured I'd get some air."_

_"Mind if I join you?" she asked._

_He gave her a halfhearted smile and moved over for her to sit. "Not enjoying the party?"_

_"I was just stopping by to see a few friends. I'm going out to dinner with big brother and Mira. It's going to be our last one until big brother comes back from his two-months of training on Tenrou Island. They should be here any minute now."_

_Natsu raised a brow. "Training? I thought he was supposed to take a break."_

_She let out a heavy sigh. "You know how he is. He claims that a break isn't 'manly' and he doesn't want to slack off. Mira offered to help him, but he declined."_

_Natsu chuckled. "Afraid he'll get his ass kicked again?"_

_Lisanna nodded and laughed. "He claims her training regimen is too intense. He's a walking contradiction."_

_A contradiction that Natsu understood completely. Mira was Erza-level scary when she wanted to be._

_They sat in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company._

_"H-hey, Natsu." She called._

_He turned to her with a quizzical look. A blush graced her cheeks and she avoided his gaze the moment he faced her._

_Was she getting sick?_

_"Lis, you oka-"_

_Without warning Lisanna leaned in to plant a soft kiss against Natsu's lips. His eyes widened at the sudden contact._

_His brain couldn't comprehend what was happening nor could he move. How could a simple conversation lead to whatever the hell this was?_

_A few seconds went by and before he heard the faint sound a door closing then a car horn._

_Natsu blinked a few times and looked around to realize he was no longer lip locked with young Strauss and he was alone again._

_When did she leave?!_

_The level of shock he was in must have shut his brain down completely or he could have imagined the whole thing._

_That last part was highly unlikely when there was only one woman he thought about kissing._

_Natsu was brought from his thoughts when he heard the DJ's voice from one of the open windows._

_"Let's slow things down with a little love song! Grab your special someone and hit the dance floor!"_

_A love song?_

**_When your legs don't work like they used to before_ **

_He'd have to worry about Lisanna later, this was his chance!_

_Natsu bolted up from his seat heading back into the frat house._

_When Natsu entered the vast room, couples were happily swaying to the music._

_Moving further inside He found Gray with an eager Juvia pulling him onto the makeshift dance floor. Gray stopped when he saw Natsu and leaned down to whisper something into Juvia's ear. Juvia's smile fell once she looked over at Natsu, a worried expression visible on her face._

_And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_Gray probably used him as a scapegoat to get her off his back, as usual._

_The two parted ways and soon Natsu found himself face to face with the young man. "Let's get out of here. I heard there's a better party down the street."_

**_And I'm thinking 'bout how people_ **

**_fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

_"Can't. Looking for Lucy." Natsu responded, his eyes scanning the crowd of people for his blonde-haired friend._

_Gray frowned. "Natsu, maybe we should-"_

_Natsu pushed past him without a word. He was on a mission. He didn't have time for Gray's sudden interest in leaving. If it was to get away from Juvia that was something he had to deal with on his own._

**_Maybe just the touch of a hand_ **

**_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_ **

**_And I just wanna tell you I am_ **

_It didn't take long for Natsu to find her nor did it take long for his heart to drop and anger to flare._

**_So, honey, now_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms_ **

**_There she was in the middle of the dance floor…with Dan._ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_ **

_Dan's arms wrapped firmly around her waist and face buried into her blonde locks. Her eyes closed and head resting on his chest as the two moved in sync with the music._

**_Place your head on my beating heart_ **

_There was a small smile resting on her lips and while Natsu loved seeing that smile, this time it made his blood boil._

**_I'm thinking out loud_ **

_"Natsu.." Gray began, but Natsu was already walking away. He had seen more than he needed to and had no interest in staying for the rest of the shit show._

_"Natsu, wait!" Gray called out but his words fell on deaf ears._

**_Maybe we found love right where we are_ **

_Before he knew it, Natsu was back at his dorm with Happy curled up next to him. He would glance at his phone to see the various unanswered text messages and missed calls from his friends. Mostly Gray._

_**Gray:** Where are you?_

_**Gray:** We need to talk about this._

_**Gray:** Gajeel says stop being a punk._

_**Gajeel:** STOP BEING A PUNK!_

_**Gray:** We can still kill him._

_Even Erza sent him a message._

_**Erza:** We can make his death slow and painful._

**_Gray: NATSU!_ **

_**Gray:** Damn it, Flame Brain! Answer me!_

_The messages continued for another hour or so before they stopped. He wasn't going to deal with his friends pitying him. Not right now._

_The last message he read before passing out was from Lisanna._

_**Lisanna:** I wanted to apologize. I wasn't in my right mind and I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us!_

_She ended the message with a smiley face and Natsu smiled faintly._

_**Natsu:** No worries!_

_He thought about texting Lucy to tell her he had left, but he decided against it._

_She was fine without him._

The next few days were uncomfortable between Natsu and Lucy which didn't go unnoticed by more than half of the university residents. He didn't understand why she was so distant from him, but he couldn't judge since he too thought it was best to stay away.

Hanging out after practice stopped, sneaking into her shared dorm with Levy ceased, and pigging out on fast food at three in the morning while cramming for exams was no longer an option.

They rarely spoke and when they did, Lucy would cut their conversation short, claiming she had things to do.

It got worse when Lucy revealed she agreed to be Dan's girlfriend.

He didn't see her as much after that.

The only time he would see her was when they had classes, a game or when the whole group was present. Even then he had to see her with **HIM**. Wherever she was, Dan was there like an unwanted infection.

Despite the awkwardness, Natsu was fed up with not being able to see her. He did everything he could to be around her and while Lucy was still hesitant, she quickly realized she couldn't get away from him even if she wanted to.

When she got her internship at Sorcerer Weekly and moved into her apartment at the beginning of senior year, Dan was MIA for the first few weeks. He was involved with some military project halfway across Fiore which left Lucy on her own for a while.

Natsu couldn't complain.

Being able to have her all to himself again was like losing your most prized possession after years without it and suddenly having it in your arms again.

Lucy wasn't a thing, but Natsu cherished her like she was the finest jewelry that he was lucky to have all to himself.

On top of that, he got to stay at her place whenever he wanted, which was all the time. She rarely complained about his presence.

He knew she enjoyed his company.

Alas, his time with her was cut short when Dan returned.

Natsu tried to get over it, he really did. He saw how happy Lucy was and that was more than enough for him, but the constricting feeling he felt in his chest wouldn't go away.

After months of watching the two, Natsu concluded that there was only one way to get over his feelings. Find someone new and move on with his life. That was where Lisanna came in.

His friends tried to talk him out of it, but Natsu liked doing the complete opposite. They didn't understand the thought of not being with Lucy was killing him and he needed an out.

What he didn't realize was that he was using Lisanna and made her go through years of deception. She was his rebound and Natsu was too stupid to realize that.

Right after Natsu and Lisanna made things official, Lucy's relationship took an unexpected turn. Dan revealed he was leaving Magnolia and would be moving. He broke things off with Lucy, claiming long distance relationships never worked.

Something within Natsu told him that was big lie.

If you love someone, distance will never be an issue.

He did his best to comfort Lucy once Dan left, but he couldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't happy.

Things were back to the way they used to be and he had full access to his best friend again.

Natsu felt like such an asshole for feeling as happy as he was, but that happiness was cut short. While Lucy was free, he was still in a committed relationship.

Natsu highly doubted Lisanna would be okay with him being close with Lucy again.

How many boyfriends got the chance to sleep over another woman's house without it looking suspicious?

How many girlfriends were okay with seeing their significant other spending more time with their best friend than with them?

Natsu found himself in a situation that he didn't know how to get out of.

Breaking up with Lisanna sounded easy, but the guilt of hurting her just to be with Lucy weighed heavy on his heart. Natsu had to make peace with the idea of not being with Lucy like he wanted.

He couldn't stare at her without her noticing just to take in her beauty.

He couldn't hug her like he used to.

He couldn't kiss her like he wanted to.

Those were things he told himself he had to get used to.

Now, he was given a second chance.

If he was going to get Lucy's attention, waiting at her place like some lovesick puppy wasn't going to cut it. It was time to get fired up!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I’d like to thank everyone who has reviewed and those who have stuck around for so long. This is the first time I have written a fanfic that has made it to 10 chapters! Your support motivates me to keep pushing forward with my story! Thank you so much! Secondly, because my beta is currently MIA this chapter isn't 100% perfect in my eyes, but I hope its still good!

The car ride was filled with silence that almost felt suffocating. Why did Natsu have to go and say that?! Dan was probably ready to press charges if her impulsive best friend decided to carry out his “promise.” Then she would have to bail him out, scold him, and threaten to never talk to him again. Lucy knew he’d probably beg for her forgiveness, but would commit attempted murder all over again.

That was Natsu in a nutshell.

Dan broke the silence. “It seems Dragneel hasn’t changed much.”

She laughed and gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry about that. He’s just a little overprotective.” Overprotective might have been an understatement. Gray and Erza were overprotective, but Natsu? There was always a hint of jealousy radiating out of him when it came to Dan.

Natsu was in a happy relationship, so maybe jealousy wasn’t the word for it. Was the idea of someone else taking up her time, something that he couldn’t handle?

Dan chuckled, his eyes still focused on the road. “Nothing wrong with that. It shows just how much he cares for you.”

While that was true, Natsu still carried some sort of grudge against the man.

It was then her mind ran back to just moments before Dan showed up at her apartment. Natsu was trying to tell her something, but in all honesty Lucy was too caught up in her own fears to listen. She knew it was something serious and she could feel it in her heart that what he had to say would change the dynamics of their relationship.

Lucy wasn’t ready to deal with that.

“Are you okay?” She heard Dan ask.

She caught him stealing a few worried glances in her direction.

Lucy only smiled and nodded. “Yeah, its just been a while since I’ve been to one of these.”  

“A party?” He questioned.

Lucy shook her head. “No, a party is meant to be a place of fun, friends, and laughter.  This event is meant to be nothing more than a competition to see who has the most money and who can get the most dirt on a person.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to such an event, but I don’t remember them being that unbearable.”

“Trust me when I say it’s a nightmare. I remember when my parents were called unfit because they decided to let me go to school in the city instead of being home schooled. All because nosey people wanted to know how “little Lucy” was doing.” She sighed heavily at the memory.

“Yikes.”

“It’s part of the reason why my family and I took ourselves out of that lifestyle,” she said flatly.

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that tonight. Anyone who tries something will have to deal with yours truly.”

Lucy smiled softly.  “Thanks.”

He smiled back at her as they pulled up in front of a brightly lit mansion.

Getting inside the Orland home was easier than getting valet parking. Once inside Lucy was complete awe of the place. She had forgotten how much money the Orland’s put into their annual event. From a live band to the detailed ice sculpture of Magnolia’s famous Sakura tree in the middle of the room.

The Orlands really knew how to go all out.

“Legion Corps Vice-Captain and Heartfilia Heiress an item?” On most days Lucy would be ready to chew out the person who dared make any sort of accusation about her, but she was all smiles when she was met with her co-worker Jason.

She waved at him. “Hey, Jason! I didn’t know you were working the event tonight.”

“You think I’d miss the Orland’s try to bounce back after what happened? I’m lucky enough to get the opportunity.” He was right. The press were outside in droves, but only a select few were allowed inside.

Probably to minimize any false news circling the air.

Jason holds up his camera. “Mind if I get a picture of you and your date?”

Lucy and Dan happily obliged as Jason began to take a few pictures. He wasn’t the only one as a few others managed to follow his lead. No doubt these pictures would make it online articles and magazines. She can already feel a call from her father coming in within the next few hours.

Lucy could hear a few murmurs from press and guests alike as they stared at her and Dan. Let the rumors begin…

Just as Lucy was ready to glare daggers at the people an announcement of the hostess’ presence towards the stairs.

At the top of the staircase stood Minerva clad in a blue tight fitting dress. Next to her stood a tall man with blonde long hair. Lucy quickly deduced that, that was fashion designer Rufus Lore. He was known as the youngest designers, getting his start with Sabertooth Collections as a teenager. Lucy remembered his early years were filled with other designers claiming he stole his work. Claims that were never proven.

Minerva looked out into the crowd and cleared her throat. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for attending our annual charity event. As you all know, my father could not be here tonight to grace you with his presence.”

_‘Because he’s a drug dealer.’_ Lucy thought.

 “While he may not be here, I hope to represent the company to the best of my abilities. Do not forget that we will taking donations for various orphanages such as “The Rosemary Children’s Association.” Sabertooth Collections as well as the Orland family, hope to give the children of Fiore a bright future and we need your help to make that happen. Aside from that, the night is young and all the champagne won’t stay chilled for much longer. Please enjoy the festivities.”

The crowd clapped as Minerva was escorted down the flight of stairs by Rufus. It didn’t the woman long to spot Lucy and Dan in the sea of people. She broke apart from Rufus who disappeared into the crowd and with a few graceful strides, Minerva was at their side.

Lucy sensed a few of the press snapping photos near them. Yep, she was definitely getting a call from her father.

“Mr. Straight, I’m so glad you could make it!” Minerva says offering him a handshake.

Dan shook her hand with a charming smile. “I was honored when you sent me the invitation, Ms. Orland.”

Minerva glanced at Lucy as if she was just now noticing her. She was scanning Lucy from head to toe as if she was trying to find a way to make some backhanded comment about her appearance.

While she’d like to comfortable shorts and a t-shirt any day of the week, fashion was something Lucy never played around with when it was time to get serious.

Minerva pulled Lucy in gave her a cheek to cheek kiss. “I’m so glad you were able to make it, Lucy. Tell me, how is your mother’s health?” Oh, right. That lie was still a thing.

“She’s better, thanks.” She needed to change the subject.

Lucy looked at Minerva then at Dan. “I didn’t realize you two actually knew each other.”

“Mr. Straight has been working closely with us to create the Legion Corps’ new line of tactical uniform. We have yet to really discuss the details with the public, but I believe within the next few weeks an announcement should be made.” Minerva said proudly.

Dan chimed in. “Our collaboration was part of the reason I came back to Magnolia. You’d be surprised to see the ideas we came up with within a week. I’m almost sad I have to leave. I would have loved to dive deeper into that beautiful brain of yours just a little longer, Ms. Orland.”

Was that flirting Lucy sensed? It was easy to forget Dan had a tendency of being a smooth talker, but one would think that after all these years he would turn it down.

Minerva waved him off. “You’re far too kind. The companies research team deserves all of the credit.”

The conversation was cut short when Rufus came in and informed Minerva that other people requested her presence. She politely excused herself from the two and disappeared into the crowd. 

“How about we start off this night with a dance?” Dan offered as he bowed with a stretched-out hand.

Lucy giggled and took his hand in hers. “Of course.”

The sounds of jazz music echoed from live band as Dan gently pulled Lucy onto the floor. It took no time for Lucy to find herself in his embrace as they slowly moved with the music.

“Reminds me of our first dance.” He says in a quiet tone.

Lucy looked up at him confused. “Our first dance?”

“Back in college. You were so upset that night and all I wanted to do was make you smile again. Do you remember?”

How could she forget?

Xxx

_Lucy had just finished working on a big assignment for her Multimedia Reporting class. She had spent the last few hours analyzing the same audio files of the big Second Trade war.  Lucy had listened to those files so many times that when she heard the loud music blasting from the fraternity house as she made her way inside, it almost sounded foreign._

_Lucy had no intentions of going to any sort of party after the busy week she had. On a good day, she would have no problem partying with her friends, but there came a time when a girl needed to be alone. She was ready to hit the sheets and read her favorite novel “A Cursed Love.” A book she never knew she needed until Levy presented it to her as a gift._

_Surprisingly, it was Levy that had been the one to finally drag the blonde out of her dorm after countless hours of pleading and promising to help her study for her Spanish exam that was to come in the next few days. That girl was lucky Lucy loved her dearly or her butt would have stayed home._

_Lucy threw on whatever she could find in her closet and wrapped her hair into a bun. It wasn’t her best look, but there was no reason to get dolled up for her current location._

_Stepping into the frat house she spotted Natsu through the crowd of people and smiled. Suddenly the tiredness she felt seemed to melt away. He always had that effect on her. He was like a ball of energy that selflessly shared its power with others._

_Natsu had offered her a drink and teased her about her low tolerance when she declined. She huffed and attempted to bite him. What else could one do in her situation? Let him slide? Nope! Natsu liked seeing her flustered and she wasn’t having any of it._

_Lucy suddenly felt someone wrap and arm around her waist which startled her. She was relieved to see it was Cana who began to pull her away._

_Natsu called out for her over the loud music asking to save him a dance and she accepted. A small blush crept up to Lucy’s face and she hoped it went unnoticed as the sight of him disappeared._

_It wasn’t the first time the two had danced._

_Natsu reluctantly became her test subject once she joined the dance team. Any moves or tricks she wanted to try out, he was her guinea pig. He wasn’t bad at dancing like she believed him to be. He wasn’t perfect, but he was good at following instructions when he wanted to._

_This time, however, was different._

_He wasn’t helping her with a new routine, he genuinely wanted to dance with her at a party. What if he wanted to dance to a slow song? That meant they’d be close. Really close. He’d have his hands around her waist while hers would be wrapped around his neck. She’d be able to get lost in his eyes as they swayed to the sounds of the music. She’d want to lean up and kiss him before any second thoughts cloud her mind._

_The desire to ask him to go back to her dorm with her with hopes he’d comply, would have lingered as she slowly pulled away from him._

_The idea of what could transpire between the two caused the pink blush surrounding her cheeks changed to red._

_Maybe reading nothing but romance novels was bad for your health._

_“Having naughty thoughts?”_

_Lucy was brought out from her thoughts and was met with a devious smirk from Cana._

_“N-no!”_

_“Right and I’m not tipsy.” Cana mused._

_If she was, it was hard to tell. Cana could fake being sober if she wanted. She was a master drinker and could drink anyone under the table. Many have tried and failed miserably to beat the brunette._

_A habit that Lucy sometimes envied yet disliked at the same time._

_“Did you need me for something?” Lucy asked quickly changing the subject._

_“As a matter a fact I did!” Cana pulls out her phone and grins._

_“I want you to take pictures with me so that asshole of an ex-boyfriend I have can see how much fun I’m having without him.”_

_“Trying to make him jealous?” Lucy asked._

_Cana scrunched up her face in disgust. “Hell no! If he sees me having the time of my life with someone else and gets jealous then that’s his problem. I just want to prove that I don’t need his dick to be happy.”_

_“Wouldn’t a guy be better suited for that? Gray, maybe? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” Juvia on the other hand…_

_“You’re much cuter than Gray and it gives me an excuse to do this!” Without a moment’s notice, Cana pounces on Lucy earning her a small squeak from the young Heartfilia. A second later Lucy heard the small click of a camera and evil laugh from Cana._

_“Don’t we look so cute together!” Cana exclaimed as she waved her phone in Lucy’s face. Lucy looked at the phone screen and smiled. Cana had an arm wrapped around Lucy, who was in mid smile as her friend leaned in for kiss._

_“You tried to kiss my cheek?” Lucy questioned._

_“I was aiming for your lips, but I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.” Cana winks._

_Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend’s teasing. Cana was never one to hide her sexuality and she was rather bold. No matter who you are, if she found you sexually attractive you were going to know about it._

_Cana snickered. “I’m only teasing! Besides, I know a certain soccer player who would kill for a kiss from you!”_

_Lucy laughed nervously and waved off her friend’s accusations. “Natsu doesn’t like me in that way.”_

_There was no use in denying her feelings for Natsu. Most of her friends knew long before she even came to terms with it. However, there was no way Natsu would ever think of her as anything more than a friend. In the years that she has known him, there was no indication that he was remotely attracted to her the way she was to him._

_Cana’s eyes widened and looked as if someone took the last bottle of beer. “Are you kidding me? He’s Lucysexual!”_

_Lucy’s looked at the brunette quizzically. “Lucysexual?”_

_Cana looked at her friend with a smug expression. “Erza and I made it up! He’s attracted to hot blondes, with big boobs and have the name Lucy Heartfilia.”_

_“Th-that’s not true!” She yelled._

_Lucy would have expected Cana to come up with such a ridiculous word, but Erza?_

_Levy soon appeared with Juvia following close behind. “Are we trying to convince Lucy that Natsu likes her, because I’m all for that.”_

_Lucy made no effort to hide the betrayal she felt. “You’re supposed to back me up here!”_

_Levy shrugged as she took another sip of her drink. “I’m not going to lie. The two of you were always joined at the hip. He’s possessive of you and will probably kill the next guy who looks in your direction.”_

_Lucy wasn’t sure why she was looking sympathy from Levy. She would join forces with the pink haired man when it came to teasing Lucy. High school was all fun and games until her two close friends found a common interest and that was poking fun at her._

_“I wouldn’t say possessive and Gray would do the same!  I don’t see you guys throwing him on me!” Lucy eyed Juvia, hoping that the woman would agree with her comparison._

_“Juvia used to think of Lucy as a love rival, but it is clear who her heart belongs to.” Ah, yes, the wonderful “Love Rival” phase that started at the beginning of their friendship. It took a while for Lucy to convince Juvia there was nothing going on between her and Gray._

_Lucy rolled her eyes. “Why do I even bother?”_

_Cana thought to herself for a moment and then her devious smirk returned. That was never a good sign. “Why don’t we test this theory?”_

_Levy raised an eyebrow. “What are you proposing?”_

_“Natsu asked Lucy to dance. If a slow song comes on and he shows up that means our lovable pink haired friend totally has the hots for her.”_

_“I don’t thin-“ Lucy began, but was immediately interrupted by Levy._

_Levy clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. “That sounds perfect!”_

_“How are we sure a slow song will play?” Juvia asked._

_Cana looked at the DJ and grinned. “You leave that to me. I just need you two to be good little distractions and get those two away from Natsu.” She pointed behind the women._

_The women looked over to find Gajeel, Gray and the man of the hour drinking._

_“Piece of cake!” Levy said._

_Lucy seemed to be the only one against the plan. “Hold on! Don’t I have a say in this?”_

_“Nope.” Cana said simply._

_Lucy gave Juvia one last look, hoping to get through to her friend. “Juvia, you’re not going to go along with this?_

_“If this is a plan that involves Juvia getting close to her darling Gray then she is ready.” There was determination in Juvia’s eyes as she responded._

_Lucy didn’t know what she expected._

_“I’m going to go talk to the DJ. You guys get in position.” Cana orderd._

_The three women broke away from Lucy to commence their plan. It didn’t long for Levy to drag Gajeel off and Gray was so busy with Juvia clinging on to him that Natsu was left on his own. Lucy looked over at Cana who was flirting with the DJ and whispering who knew what into her ear. The DJ blushed and nodded at Cana._

_In no time, Cana made her way back over to Lucy._

_“You’re up after this song. Go find him and make sure he asks you to dance.”_

_Find him? Wasn’t he…?_

_When Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu, all she found the space he had occupied filled by another person._

_Lucy looked around. “Where did he go?”_

_“I saw him heading outside. Better hope he doesn’t leave.”_

_Lucy sighed. If her friends went through all this trouble just for her, she might as well go through with the plan, right?_

_Cana gave her a thumbs up as Lucy walked away._

_What was the worst that could happen? It wasn’t like she was going to confess right then and there. He was just going to dance with her to a song…a slow song…possibly a love song._

_Lucy’s legs started to shake and her confident stride across the room didn’t feel so confident._

_This might have been a mistake._

_Before Lucy could back out, she found herself opening the door and suddenly she wished she backed out of this sooner._

_Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach at the scene that unfolded before her. Natsu was there with his lips pressed against Lisanna Strauss, who seemed to be really into the kiss._

_Lucy was aware of Lisanna’s crush on Natsu. She was subtle about it, but if you paid attention Lisanna’s interactions with him, figuring out her feelings for him was a no brainer._

_There was always a small pang of jealousy Lucy felt whenever Lisanna and Natsu were together. Whether if it was for a project or them casually hanging out, the sight of the two left a bitter taste in Lucy’s mouth._

_Lucy begun to slowly understood Juvia’s jealousy earlier on her friendship._

_To say Lucy was shocked wasn’t the best word. Heartbroken? Upset? There were so many words that could describe how she felt._

_Natsu has never shown any interest in Lisanna, that Lucy could notice, so why in the world was this happening?_

_Maybe there was a spark between the two she was just too blind to see. An attraction that was so strong that Lucy could never begin to understand._

_Not wanting to be spotted she closed the door gently and leaned up against it to keep herself steady._

_Lucy felt the urge to cry. Her eyes burned as the tears formed and it took everything within her to choke back a sob._

_She knew she was fool for believing that Cana’s plan would work. She was even more foolish for thinking he was interested in her in the slightest._

_Her internal meltdown was interrupted when she heard her name being called._

_She quickly wiped away a stray tear before looking up at the person.  It was Dan Straight. “H-hey, Dan. I didn’t see you there.” Lucy blinked back the tears a little confused. She half expected Cana to be in front of her ready to eavesdrop, but the sight of Dan threw her off guard completely._

_They had crossed paths a few times, but not enough for her to know him that well._

_“Are you okay?” He seemed genuinely worried._

_“Yes, I’m just a bit stressed. I was hoping coming here would relieve that, but I guess I was wrong.” Dan looked at her for moment. Lucy knew he could sense there was more to her story and whatever it was, was happening right outside that door._

_“Dance with me." He said simply._

_For the second time that night, he caught her off guard. “No, I-“_

_He puts up a hand to stop her._

_“I will have none of that. Let me take your mind off of whatever it is. I’m not the most skilled dancer, but I can at least try to make you smile.” He held out his hand._

_He was sweet, she had to give him that._

_Lucy contemplated for a second._

_She could decline, go home and possibly cry herself to sleep. The idea was tempting, but then she’d have to devise an escape plan because going out the front door was not an option._

_That was too much work for an already emotionally tired mind._

_The other option was to accept Dan’s offer. There was nothing wrong with dancing with him. From what she’s heard Dan was a nice guy and didn’t seem like a complete creep compared to most of the drunk partygoers._

_Lucy smiled halfheartedly and took the young man’s hand._

_Dan pulled her onto the dance floor pushing through the crowd of people._

_Cana was the first to spot Lucy and her expression mirrored that of her other friend’s as she passed them. Confusion._

_They didn’t know what had transpired moments before this moment. They didn’t know how hurt she was, but she would tell them and they’d understand._

_At least, she hoped they would._

_When the song started, Dan pulled her close and gently swayed to the sound of a guitar emitting from the speakers._

_She closed her eyes in hopes to block out the stares she received, but the feeling of holes boring into her wouldn’t go away._

_She tried to take her mind off it by listening to the music and listening to the rhythm of Dan’s heartbeat as she rested her head against his chest.  It worked for a few seconds until she heard the faint sound of Gray’s voice. She could have sworn she heard him call out for the young man that currently plagued her thoughts._

_When the song ended she politely thanked Dan and walked away. Not even a second later Cana pulled her over to the side still in complete shock. Levy and Juvia soon joined her their expressions unchanging. Lucy told them what she had seen and their faces forming into a mix of sadness and sympathy._

_Lucy decided to head home after that. She didn’t see Natsu or Lisanna for that matter, but it was probably for the best._

_As the days went by Lucy spent most of her time working towards getting an internship with Sorcerer Weekly, her dream job._

_Lucy knew that this was an excuse to avoid Natsu which was the hardest thing to do. Being a part of extracurricular activities that sometimes-crossed paths with the soccer player and sharing the same circle of friends made things very difficult._

_Natsu was the first to give up the charade and did all he could to move forward with their friendship. Even when she insisted she was busy, he would want to be “busy” with her.  It took Lucy some time, a day and a half to be exact, until she started feeling comfortable around him again._

_The image of him kissing Lisanna, never left her, however. That was something that would take her a while to get over._

_Whenever Natsu wasn’t around Dan seemed to make his presence known to Lucy quite frequently. He would visit her after practice and walked her from class to class every chance he got._

_Shortly after he asked her out on a date. Her friends thought it was a bad idea, but what was the harm?_

_Lucy thought that by agreeing to be his girlfriend would rid her of any feelings she might have had for Natsu._

_Oh how wrong she was._

_When senior year rolled in, Lucy had gotten accepting as intern for Sorcerer Weekly and got herself an apartment that was close to her new job. Dan had left for about a month and a half to start his military training, which left Lucy alone. Well, not completely alone._

_She always managed to find Natsu either rummaging through her kitchen or passed out with Happy on her bed. The first few times she would scold him and wonder how he managed to get in without a key, but she quickly got used to him being there._

_She got to see more of him, so she couldn’t complain too much._

_Lucy would never admit it, but she loved coming home to Natsu._

_She loved scolding him for leaving a mess or for breaking into her apartment. She loved being able to cook for him and Happy. She loved seeing a smile on his face when he asleep and wrapped up in her sheets. She loved how he always looked as if he had the best sleeps in her bed._

_She loved him._

_The time Natsu spent at her place caused the feelings she had for him to make its way back to the forefront. It was as if her efforts to push away her feelings and be happy with Dan went down the drain._

_Lucy would be lying if she said she was excited when Dan returned. Natsu grew busy with his firefighter training and didn’t come over as much. Dan was still the charming prince that showered her with compliments, affection, and so much more, but it wasn’t enough._

_Not long after, Natsu announced that he and Lisanna were dating. It made her blood boil._

_Lucy couldn’t understand why._

_She was in a good place with her boyfriend and yet the thought of Natsu being with someone else still managed to make her feel envious._

_There was a huge part of her that couldn’t bring herself to feel anything but jealousy. The feelings she had weren’t fair. It wasn’t fair to Dan, Natsu or Lisanna and yet she still had them._

_By the time Lucy was ready to put her jealousy behind her, Dan decided it was best for them to part ways. In a way, Lucy was hurt, but she was more relieved than anything. She didn’t want to continue to hurt Dan without him even knowing._

_Now here she was a few years later, still alone and still in love with the same man she’s tried so hard to get over._

_Xxx_

Dan chuckled causing Lucy to look up at him. “Same old Lucy. You always had your head in the clouds.”

She must have been out of it because they had stopped dancing at some point.

She laughed nervously. “Sorry, I was…trying to figure out what your other reason was for coming back was. Did you have something else to do?”

Dan thought for a moment. “If I’m being completely honest with you, Lucy, I was more eager to see you again.”

Lucy looked at him shocked. “Y-you were?”

“I was afraid that you had moved on and I’d lost any chance I had of seeing your gorgeous face again.” Lucy blinked blankly for a moment to register what he was saying. She could feel her face grow warm.

Dan leaned in to get a good look at her. “You okay? Your face is looking a little red.”

Taking a step back Lucy nodded quickly. “Y-yeah! It just got really hot all of sudden.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Dan escorted Lucy off to the side and ventured into the crowded room in search for a suitable beverage.

Lucy sighed once Dan left. To think one of Dan’s reasons for coming was to see her again. As sweet as it was the thought alone turned her into a bundle of nerves.

“Is that who I think it is?”  Lucy immediately perked up at the familiar voice behind her.

 “Oh my gosh! Mira?!” Lucy pulled her friend in for tight hug and received one from Mira in return.

“I had no idea you would be here tonight!” Mira exclaimed.

“With what’s been going on with Minerva’s family I thought she could use a friendly face!” Lucy replied. Laxus then appeared behind the two with two glasses in hand. He greeted Lucy with a small nod in her direction and handed her the clear liquid that looked more like water than any form of wine.

“You’re only having water?” Mira wasn’t a lush like Cana, but it just seemed odd that she chose water as her drink of choices. It was then the realization hit Lucy. Her eyes widened as a blush appeared on Mira’s face and Laxus looked away awkwardly.

“Three weeks.” Was all Mira said.

Happiness couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt for Mira and Laxus. She contained her squeals by bringing her hands up to her mouth. “Congratulation!”

Mira’s smile widened. “Thank you! We’re hoping to announce it right after the wedding or at least before I start showing.”

“Your secret is safe with me! Not even my date wi-” Mira interrupted her.

“Date? You have a date? Is it with someone I know?” Mira always enjoyed learning about Lucy’s poor excuse of a love life. Lucy never understood why.

There were times when Mira would joke that Lucy and Natsu looked good together. A thought Lucy already considered.

She started ignoring the woman’s comments right after she suggested that Gray might have a thing for her. Good thing Juvia was nowhere near them at the time.

“You’ve crossed paths with him a few times.” Lucy said.

Mira’s eyes lit up and she eagerly looked around. “Finally! Where’s Natsu?”

 Lucy frowned at the question. Why would she think Natsu was here? More importantly, why would she think he was here with her?  “Why would I be he-“

“If it isn’t the dazzling Mirajane Strauss and her husband to be.” Dan’s voice sounded behind Lucy as as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

Mira’s eyes widened in complete shock. Even Laxus looked surprised to see the man “D-Dan, I didn’t know you were back!”

“Not for much longer. Although, if given the right reasons, I might change my mind.” He looked over at Lucy with a warm smile causing her to blush. She heard a faint snort coming from Laxus and turned just in time to see Mira lightly elbow her fiancé in the stomach.

Mira brought a hand up to her mouth and she urgently looked at Laxus. “I’m not feeling too well. Laxus, would you mind escorting me to the restroom?” She gave Lucy a quick hug before pulling Laxus off.

That was weird to say the least.

Dan was the first to speak after the couple’s departure. “I hope she’s alright.”

“I’m sure she is…” Lucy’s words trailed off when her eyes were met with Minerva from across the ballroom floor. She was talking with a group of people when Rufus walked over and whispered in her ear. Minerva’s thoughtful smile she held for most of the night fell.

Minerva gave the guests an apologetic look and if Lucy looked hard enough there was some irritation as well. With a handshake, she walked away from the group of people with Rufus in tow, disappearing around a corner.

Something was up. Minerva was never one to leave a party. In fact, she lived and breathed opportunities that would put her family on the front page. What could possibly pull her away?

Lucy quickly turned to Dan ready to give the good old “I need to powder my nose” excuse, but he beat her to it. He was staring at his phone with annoyance dancing in his eyes.

“I have to make a quick phone call, beautiful. Excuse me.” He didn’t even give her time to answer before he briskly walked off.

_‘It must have been important.’_ She thought to herself.

Lucy didn’t dwell too much on his abrupt exit as it gave her the chance to figure out what was going on with Minerva. 

Just as Lucy was ready to follow the raven-haired woman two men stepped in front of her.

Lucy had forgotten the type of people events like this attracted. Rich people, yes, but most of the guests were questionable, creepy, and snobbish. The two men before her fit all three categories.

Jose Porla and Duke Everlue were a part of one of the richest families in Fiore.  One was a billionaire entrepreneur and the other was part of a lineage of authors.

Lucy had only met them a few times through their business with her family. Jose was the one that used to creep her out the most. When her mother was present he made no effort to hide his attraction her. He tried very hard to be the charming stud he wishes he was, but he just came off as pushy.  “I never thought I would see the day when a Heartfilia would grace us with their presence again.”

Lucy put on her best smile. “Mr. Porla, it’s been a long time.”

He takes Lucy’s hand, leaning down to gently kiss it. “Please, call me Jose.”

The feeling of the man’s wet kiss and mustache brushing against her skin made Lucy’s skin crawl.

She pulled her hand away with a polite smile. “R-right…”

Jose looked Lucy over and as flattering as it was supposed to be Lucy felt like she was on display. “You have grown up to become quite a sight, my dear. You definitely are Layla Heartfilia’s daughter. Don’t you agree, Everlue?”

Everlue shrugged his shoulders clearly unimpressed by the blonde before him.

 “I’ve seen better.” Was the short man’s reply.

Lucy didn’t let his words get to her. The man had weird taste and would call the most beautiful women ugly. Her mother was one of those women who received his harsh critiques.

Lucy smiled to show his words did nothing to her self-esteem. “You’re just as direct as ever Mr. Everlue. I would like to send out my sympathies for the loss of your old library. As a person who avidly visited the facility, it pains me to see the building be tarnished in such a way.”

The man shifted uneasily as if the topic made him uncomfortable. He glanced at Jose for a moment, who seemed to be too distracted by Lucy to even notice. “It doesn’t really matter to me. The building was old and set to be taken down anyway. Someone did me a favor,” he said with trying to show his disinterest.   

A pretty indifferent statement for someone who almost had his building burned to the ground. Whether it was going to be torn down or not, that building was what put the Everlue family name on the map. It’s one thing to tear down the building on their own accord, but it’s another when someone else deliberately does it. It should have been unsettling.

Making note of his response, Lucy held her smile. “Of course. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” Far away from them was very ideal.   
“Wait!” She felt Jose grab her arm with long, clammy fingers. She flinched at the sudden contact and quickly pulled away.

Jose smiled one of those creepy smiles, as if Lucy wasn’t already weirded out. “I was hoping I could ask you for a dance.”

Not even on his best day would she consider him as a dance partner. “I would love to but I can’t because…because…”

Where the heck was Dan when she needed him? Her eyes darted around the room in hopes to find the missing man, but there wasn’t a trace of him.

Lucy felt a warm hand gently grasp her shoulder and she sighed with relief.

“Because she promised me a dance.” Lucy’s heart leaped out of her chest at the voice.

That didn’t sound anything like Dan. Not even close.

That voice was something she spent years listening to and could point out without having to second guess herself. There was still a sense of hope within her that she was wrong.

Lucy slowly turned her head to the person who now stood by her side and her heart stopped.

This could not be happening.

Next to her stood a tall man wearing a black suit which revealed his white partially unbuttoned shirt. On most people, such an attire would be deemed sloppy or unkempt, but the look was working for him. The next thing Lucy noticed was his jet black spiky hair. It was as normal as any other hair color, but on him it looked so unnatural.  

Jose glared and looked the man up and down, as if he was sizing up his competition. “And who might you be, boy?”

The man in question gives Lucy a quick wink and holds out his hand towards Jose.

“Zeref Vermillion at your service.”

Only one thing came to Lucy’s mind.

_‘You have got to be kidding me…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a new challenger appeared?! Mwahahaha! I hope you guys enjoyed Lucy’s side of the story! I apologize for not coming out with this much sooner! Both my beta and I have become super busy, so please forgive the lateness! As always, please review and stay tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you’re thinking. “Sandi, it’s been 84 years! I know and I’m super sorry! Life has been a bit crazy and I’m doing my best give you guys more!

Lucy expected a lot of things to happen tonight. Choking on appetizers or even spilling wine on herself, but not hiding out in a bathroom stall fighting the urge to commit sin with the guy currently pressed against her.

It all started ten minutes ago.

"Zeref Vermillion?" Everlue questioned as he stroked his chin.

"I've never heard of Zeref Vermillion." Jose said with mockery dripping from his voice as he spat out the man's name. It was clear that Jose was not fond of the potential competition. The man in question only smiled holding out his hand to Jose.

Jose eyed the man suspiciously before taking his hand for a firm handshake. "I am just a humble scientist that had the pleasure of being invited to this event." Everlue's eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"Tell me, Zeref, how exactly do you know this young woman?" Jose motions over to Lucy who was still trying to piece together what was going on. Lucy looked up at the man and he responded to her stare with a wink and smirked.

The man known as Zeref returned his attention to the two men. There was a hint of smugness that played across his face as he watched the look on Jose's expression change from annoyance to anger.

"Ms. Heartfilia and I grew up together. Our families were very close until we moved out of the country. Germany to be more specific."

"Germany…" The words left Everlue as he rubbed his chin in deep thought causing Lucy to tense up. He opened his mouth again ready to ask a few questions of his own, when Jose intervened.

"Then it is safe to assume that you're a part of her past?"

Zeref looked over at Lucy again and smiled softly. "Well, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off."

At this point Jose was seething, but Zeref was completely unbothered by this. In fact, he wore nothing but an amused look.

"And where exactly is that?" Jose sneered.

Lucy sighed heavily. At this rate Jose might challenge him to a battle for her hand in marriage. While it would have been a sight to see Jose make a fool out of himself, it was time to break this up.

Lucy finally spoke for the first time since Zeref presented himself.

"It's been so long since I last saw you! Why don't we catch up in private?" She hooked her arm around Zeref's and pulled him away from the two men. She could hear Jose call out to them as they pushed through the crowd.

 They rounded a corner and Lucy found an open door that lead to a secluded area. The less people around them, the better.

Once in the room she furrowed her eyebrows and set her lips into a small frown.

"What are you doing?" Lucy finally asked.

Zeref looked at her confused. "I believe I was saving you?"

If he thought she wouldn't figure him out then he had another thing coming. "No, what are you doing here, Natsu?"

The moment she said his name he froze, but quickly regained his composure.

"I don't know who this Natsu person is, but he has a badass name. I bet he's good looking too."

She glared at him, clearly not amused by his words. "Natsu."

"Zeref…" He responded.

Was he serious? Did he really think she wouldn't recognize his face? "Natsu Dragneel!"

There was silence between the two and stare down that could have lasted for ages. They both knew he couldn't keep up the lie forever.

The man in front of her took a step back and folded his arms over his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said flatly.

Was that really all he wanted to do? "A simple text would have done the trick."

Natsu looked as if he had just been slapped in the face. "Simple? It's like you don't know me at all."

"Apparently not! Out of all the names in the world you had to choose Zeref? Any book lover knows you stole that name from 'A Cursed Love.'"

His pouted. "I thought it was really clever!"

"It would have been if you weren't talking to Duke Everlue, who has probably read that book from cover to cover!" Maybe it was a good thing Jose's jealousy prevented Everlue from conducting an investigation of his own. If he started asking all the right questions Natsu would have been exposed.

"And yet, he didn't pick up on it. That one semester in Drama came in handy! I was probably the perfect Zeref." He grinned triumphantly.

Lucy shook her head. "Last I checked, Zeref doesn't have unruly spiky hair." She points to the black wig on his head.

"In my defense, you and I both know I wouldn't be able to pull off that stupid Alfalfa look."

"He doesn't have a…" She pauses and blinks blankly at him.

He blinks back at her. "What?"

Natsu was not one for literature. "How do you know so much about Zeref when you've never read the book?"

"You act like you didn't spend hours talking about that sappy love story between Zeref and Mavis back in college. I might not pay attention to a lot of things, but I do pay attention to you when it counts." A small blush surfaces against Lucy's cheeks.

Lucy might have had a small obsession with the book. If Levy wasn't around to gush over it with her, Natsu was always the next best thing. In all fairness, she figured he tuned her out for the most part.

She looked away slightly embarrassed. "G-go home, so I can get back to my date."

Natsu looked at her skeptically and she knew where this was going. "You mean your date who is currently nowhere to be found?"

Lucy looked away from his dubious gaze. "He had to take care of something."

"So, he left you alone to fend for yourself?" He made it sound like she was stranded in a jungle... which was pretty much what these parties were like.

She desperately wanted to give Dan the benefit of the doubt, despite her annoyance after he left her alone. "Natsu, cut him some slack. Dan's a busy man."

"Busy leaving a beautiful woman in a sea of old ass horny men. I saw the way that other guy was ogling you." Lucy cringed remembering that Jose was ready out there and trying to win her affections.

Natsu always had a knack for reminding her how much he cared about her. He was willing to go to great lengths and as crazy as he was, his selfless acts warmed her heart every time.

It took her a second to realize he had complimented her. Her cheeks grew warm at the idea of him thinking she was beautiful.

She had to make sure she heard correctly. "Y-you think I look beautiful?"

When they were in her apartment, he was so nonchalant about her appearance.

Hearing him complimenting her was something she wanted to hear more often. She could only dream of the day he would look at her awestruck and call her gorgeous.

He frowned clearly offended by her question. "How could anyone not?"

The way he said it sounded so simple and yet felt powerful all at once.

Lucy's eyes softened.

"Natsu, I appreciate you coming to my aid." He smiled at her, but his happiness was short lived when the blonde reached out and tugged on his ear to bring him down to her level.

Lucy gave him her best scolding look.

"However, I don't need you crashing any parties on my expense."

Natsu winced but refused to be affected by her words. "I'd do it again."

So much for her scolding method.

She released his ear and placed her hands on her hips with a frown. "Why are you so defiant?"

He gave her his trademark boyish grin. "It's all part of the Dragneel package. You get rambunctious Natsu Dragneel tied to your hip for the rest of your life for a lifetime payment of food and your affection"

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky me…"

Lucy could tell he was ready to tease her further, but the sound of heavy footsteps and male voices heading in their direction caused both of them to freeze.

It was at this moment Lucy finally notice her surroundings. The sight of urinals and bathroom stalls filled her line of vision.

They were in the Men's restroom. Of course. Why wouldn't she be caught in the Men's restroom? It's been a few hours since her last embarrassing moment, so she was about due for another one.

"I doubt I'm supposed to be in here." Lucy said in a hushed tone as she looked around frantically.

Without a moment's notice, Lucy felt herself being pulled into one of the stalls.

The stall was small. A little too small. It didn't take her long to realize just how close she was to her best friend. She was completely aware of his hands that were firmly wrapped around her waist. Her breasts were pressed against his chest along with her hands and was that cologne she smelled? It smelled really good.

Lucy looked up at Natsu who stared down at her with an uneasy look.

Her eyes glanced at his lips and her breath hitched.

He was so close. All she had to do was stand on her tiptoes and… Nope! She wasn't going to do this herself. Tonight was not the night to explore her crazy impulses. She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at the fascinating spot on the stall door.

If fate would just let Lucy breathe, that would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy it? Please review if you did! I'll be adding a little more detail as chapters go on, like what exactly happened at Cana's party so hold on to your hats and lets enjoy the ride! Again if you see a mistake tell me!


End file.
